Prête à tout
by lasolitaire
Summary: Etre prête à tout. Une simple expression, et pourtant ... Classée T pour l'instant mais peu évoluer en M par la suite.
1. Chapter 1

**Prête à tout**

**Prologue**

_**Etre prête à tout. Une simple expression, et pourtant ...Combien de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir fait de cette expression, une partie de leur vie? Qui serait capable de franchir la limite entre raison et impulsion ? Faire abstraction de sa raison et laisser parler les pensées étouffantes de son cerveau ... Les pensées que nous redoutions de suivre. Les pensées qui nous laisse esclave de notre folie, esclave de notre désir. Mais surtout esclave d'une personne. Mais une fois que l'on redescend sur Terre, une fois que l'on revient à la raison ... Il ne nous reste plus rien. Nous ne sommes plus que l'ombre de nous-même, une coquille vide ayant vendue son âme au diable. Vendre son âme pour une personne qui aujourd'hui n'a qu'un seul désir ... Que vous quittez cette Académie et disparaissez de sa vie. Mais jamais, vous ne pourrez accéder à sa requête. Vous vous consumez dans votre angoisse et peur d'être séparée d'elle. La seule séparation qui marcherait ne peut pas être dite à voix haute mais c'est celle que vous avez décidé de choisir. Non pas par choix mais parce que vous êtes prête à tout pour que vous puissiez la laisser vivre sa propre vie, la laisser avancer telle qu'elle le souhaite : sans avoir peur de vous, sans avoir l'obligation de vous voir ... Parce que tout ce qu'elle souhaite c'est simplement oublier les évènements ... Et elle aussi est prête à tout pour cela. Alors Père, Mère, pardonnez-moi pour le mal que je vous ai fait, pour les espoirs que j'ai anéanti suite à ma folie. Mais il est mieux ainsi. Je resterais votre fille m'avez vous dit lors de votre dernière visite. Maintenant que vous connaissez toute la vérité, j'espère que vos propos ne changeront pas jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Car malgré mes erreurs, vous avez toujours fait ce que je pouvais attendre de vous. Je vous remercie pour votre aide, votre soutien mais surtout pour votre amour. Je vous aime d'un amour profond et sincère, un amour certes différent de celui que j'associe à ma précieuse personne mais cet amour est tout aussi authentique. **_

**Une jeune femme fixa son ordinateur, relisant le mail, elle cliqua sur un onglet et sélectionna l'option 'envoi différé'. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle valida sa demande. Elle éteignit son ordinateur et quitta la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle rejoignit son appartement après plusieurs minutes de marche et s'installa confortablement dans son canapé. Elle fixa la nuit à travers la fenêtre.**

**- La remise des diplômes est pour demain. Après je serais libre de mes obligations, libre de faire ce que je désire.**

**Elle se leva et attrapa un objet se situant dans un tiroir. Elle le porta à ses lèvres et murmura doucement.**

**- J'espère juste que tu arrivera un jour à me pardonner pour ma folie ... Natsuki.**

**Fin du prologue**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Une jeune femme fixait le ciel depuis plus d'une heure. Ce n'était pas réellement le ciel qu'elle fixait mais plutôt la lune en elle-même. Un jour de pleine lune. Cette lune qui avait, depuis plus d'un an, retrouvée sa couleur d'origine, sa solitude et surtout le sentiment qui lui était attribué : la plénitude. Un simple mot loin d'être anodin pour la jeune femme. Ce mot qui était à l'opposé de ce qu'elle ressentait. Dans ses plus jeunes années, elle se comparait souvent à la lune. Ou plutôt à une demi-lune : à moitié maître de ses sentiments, à moitié esclave de ceux-ci. Mais aujourd'hui, même un croissant de lune ne pouvait refléter ses sentiments. Pourquoi? Simplement parce qu'elle était vide ou tout au moins essayait de faire le vide complet dans son esprit. Les sentiments qui l'habitait n'était en rien ceux qui devaient être présent dans l'esprit d'une femme de dix-huit ans. Elle aurait dû ressentir la joie, l'apaisement ou au moins l'envie de vivre mais ce n'était pas le cas. Douleur, solitude et surtout culpabilité rongeaient chaque jour et chaque nuit la moindre parcelle de son corps. Elle ferma les yeux un instant essayant de chasser ses émotions mais en vain, ils représentaient ce qu'elle était. Elle sentit une chose douce sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna et vit une autre jeune femme à ses côtés.

- Il commence à faire un peu frais.

Ces paroles la ramenèrent plusieurs mois en arrière. Elle sentit son cœur s'alourdir mais essaya de garder son calme. Elle ne devait pas craquer. Pas encore une fois. Et surtout pas devant elle. Elle serra le bord de la couverture et murmura doucement, essayant sans doute de se convaincre elle-même.

- Je vais bien Mai.

Mai sourit tristement et souffla légèrement. Elle connaissait la vérité. Bien qu'elle avait essayé de laisser son amie se livrer par elle-même, ce jour n'était jamais arrivé. Bien au contraire, elle la voyait de plus en plus se refermer sur elle-même, devenir l'ombre de la jeune femme qu'elle avait appris à apprécier à sa juste valeur. Elle essaya encore une fois de résonner la jeune femme qui avait déjà reconcentré son regard vers le ciel.

- Natsuki ... Nous avons cours demain.

Natsuki ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire là-dessus. Quelle importance d'aller en cours, de se construire un avenir. Son avenir était mort le jour même où elle avait entendu trois petits mots de la part d'une personne dont le visage ne lui revenait même plus en mémoire. Pourtant le jour, l'heure ainsi que le lieu, où avaient été prononcés ces mots, étaient encore inscrits dans sa mémoire. Elle revoyait la scène et sa vision devint trouble. Elle essuya les quelques larmes menaçant de couler et essaya de reprendre son ton rauque habituel.

- Tu peux aller dormir. Je vous rejoindrais Mikoto et toi, un peu plus tard.

Mai serra doucement la main de la jeune femme. Impuissante. Le seul mot qu'elle ressentait depuis plusieurs mois. Elle avait d'ailleurs cessé d'essayer de faire ou dire quelque chose. Les quelques larmes de Natsuki lui donna la force de murmurer les mots qu'elle aurait du lui dire depuis ce jour.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Natsuki ...

Natsuki se releva brusquement tout en faisant tomber la couverture à terre. Elle se dirigea elle-même vers le dortoir, les poings serrés. Bien sûr que si, elle y était pour quelque chose. Elle était la raison de cet acte. Une scène de son passé défila devant ses yeux lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du dortoir. Elle ne prit pas le temps de saluer Mikoto qui la regarda avec un air inquiet. Elle se plaça dans ses couvertures et ferma les yeux. Après plusieurs minutes, elle reconnut le son caractéristique de l'ouverture de la porte du dortoir et entendit un échange de quelques mots entre les deux jeunes femmes avec qui elle le partageait. Elle ne répondit pas à la salutation de Mai, feignant d'avoir enfin trouvé le sommeil. Au lieu de cela, elle attendit de distinguer de légers ronflements avant de se relever. Elle saisit sa veste et ressortit se placer là où elle était avant de se faire interrompre par son amie. Elle fixa de nouveau la lune tout en serrant un mouchoir dans sa main. Elle ferma les yeux et se remémora un souvenir. Un souvenir certes cher à son cœur mais tellement douloureux qu'elle ne put retenir davantage ses larmes.

_Flash-back_

_- Un mouchoir ?_

_- Ara Natsuki n'est vraiment pas romantique ..._

_- Baka! Pourquoi je devrais l'être ... Et puis pourquoi tu me donnes ça hein! C'est même pas mon anniversaire. C'est moi qui devrais t'offrir quelque chose pour l'obtention de ton diplôme._

_Natsuki sentit un léger baiser sur sa joue et distingua une émotion sombre dans le regard de son homologue._

_- Je veux être toujours avec Natsuki. Ainsi avec ce présent, je serais toujours auprès de ma Natsuki._

_- Shiz ... _

_- Même si Natsuki ne m'aime pas ... Natsuki doit accepter que mes sentiments à son égard sont bien réels._

_- Ne dis pas ça._

- _Que je t'aime ou que tu ne m'aimes pas ?_

_- Je ... Shizuru on peut parler d'autre chose?_

_Shizuru se contenta de hocher la tête et de murmurer doucement._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Natsuki ... Je ne te dérangerais plus avec mes sentiments inconvenants. Promet-moi juste de garder mon présent ... C'est important pour moi._

_- Bien bien ... Ne sois pas si mélodramatique Shizuru ... Tu pars pour l'université mais tu restes ici à Fuuka alors on se verra ... Allez viens les autres nous attendent._

_- Je dois régler quelques détails Natsuki. Salue les autres ex-Hime pour moi. _

_- Shizuru ..._

_- Elles ne m'ont pas pardonné. Aucune des Himes ne m'a pardonnée. Toi y compris ... Je suis un monstre après tout._

_Natsuki se figea mais vit un voile de tristesse dans les yeux de son amie._

_- Tu n'es pas ..._

_- Cela n'a plus d'importance Natsuki. Je dois y aller._

_Shizuru s'avança vers Natsuki et la serra dans ses bras. Elle regarda sa précieuse personne et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Natsuki se contenta de fermer les yeux et sentit un mouvement de recul._

_- Tu vois ? Je ne pense qu'à mes désirs et non aux tiens ... Je ne mérite pas une seconde chance dans ce monde._

_- Shiz ..._

_- Promets-moi d'être heureuse et de te trouver une personne que tu aimes Natsuki ... Je serais heureuse de te savoir avec une personne qui t'es chère._

_- Shizuru pourquoi ..._

_- Promets-le moi._

_- Je promets. Mais ..._

_- Il est temps pour moi de te laisser Natsuki._

_- On se voit ce soir?_

_Shizuru se retourna et sourit difficilement._

_- N'oublie jamais que je t'aime Natsuki. Quoi qu'il arrive je suis la seule à avoir fait ce choix. Tu n'y es pour rien. _

_..._

_Une jeune femme se dirigea vers un appartement lorsqu'elle distingua plusieurs voitures de police et une ambulance. Elle se fraya un chemin mais se fit arrêter par un agent de police._

_- Vous ne pouvez pas passer Mademoiselle._

_- Mon amie habite ici ... Au numéro six._

_Le jeune homme fixa Natsuki et posa une main sur l'épaule de Natsuki._

_- Votre amie ?_

_- Oui Shizuru Fujino. Elle va bien ?_

_- Ecoutez-moi attentivement. Nous avons reçu un appel dans le secteur nous signalant une odeur forte et désagréable provenant de l'appartement de votre amie ... Nous avons pensé à du gaz mais ..._

_- Mais ? ... Que s'est-il passé?_

_- Il s'agissait d'une odeur plus caractéristique ... Du sang._

_- Du sang mais ..._

_- Votre amie s'est ouverte les deux poignets en fin de matinée, début d'après-midi selon les estimations du légiste ... Vraisemblablement avec une arme blanche ... Je suis désolée pour votre perte._

_- Légiste ?_

_- Votre amie s'est suicidée Mademoiselle. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard ... Elle était déjà morte._

_Fin du flash-back._

Natsuki serra le mouchoir dans ses mains et fixa de nouveau le ciel.

_- _J'aurais du le comprendre ... Tout ceci est entièrement de ma faute.

**Fin du chapitre 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : **** Pas de shiznat dans ce chapitre mais j'ai besoin de le publier pour pouvoir donner un sens à l'histoire. Comme le signale l'histoire les deux personnages centraux sont Natsuki (plus de 50%), Shizuru (20%). Il faut juste attendre quelques chapitres pour avoir une idée complète de l'histoire. J'en fais donc appel à votre patience ^^. Lasolitaire.**

**Chapitre 2 **

Une jeune femme était devant une colonne, l'effleurant du bout des doigts.

- C'est donc l'origine du tremblement de terre ... Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

- Un pilier.

Elle se retourna brusquement et sourit légèrement.

- Cela faisait longtemps Miyu-san.

L'androïde s'avança vers l'autre femme et fixa à son tour la colonne de pierre.

- Vous rappelez-vous ...

- Depuis le temps Miyu-san ... Appelle-moi comme tout le monde.

- Je ne possède pas ce renseignement.

- El.

- Puis-je revenir à ma question?

- Toujours aussi froide Miyu-san. De quoi parles-tu?

- De l'Etoile d'Ikusahime.

El s'appuya sur le pilier et posa deux doigts au-dessus de son nez.

- Tu mets ma mémoire à rude épreuve. La légende des Himes c'est ça?

- ... Ce n'est pas une légende. Je l'ai moi-même vécu.

El se redressa et scanna l'ensemble de la pièce avec un appareil numérique.

- J'ignorais. Dis-moi en plus à ce sujet.

- Il n'y a rien pouvant être susceptible de t'intéresser.

- C'est là que tu te trompes.

Miyu scanna à son tour la pièce et murmura.

- Voilà donc la raison des interférences.

- Quoi?

- Mes capteurs n'ont signalé la perte d'un signal ... Celui de ...

El posa une main sur la bouche de l'androïde qui se laissa faire.

- N'en dis pas plus. J'essaie depuis plus de deux jours de trouver un moyen pour que personne ne remarque sa ... Sa disparition.

- L'Hime est morte ... Tu ne peux pas aller contre cette réalité.

El ferma un instant les yeux.

- L'un de mes informateurs cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à la rencontrer.

- Tu sais que c'est impossible pour toi.

- J'ai un dernier atout en main.

Miyu fronça les sourcils.

- Le seul moyen a été rasé de la surface de cette planète il y a plus de cinquante ans.

El secoua la tête.

- J'en ai rencontré un il y a vingt ans. Il doit être encore en vie. Ma source doit me le confirmer.

- Quand?

- Ce soir.

Miyu s'avança vers la jeune femme.

- Que feras-tu une fois que tu rentreras en contact avec elle?

- Je la convaincrai de me suivre.

- Il y a un détail que tu omets.

- Ah oui et lequel?

- Même si tu arrives à la persuader de te suivre ... Cela ne la ramènera pas à la vie. Sauf si ...

El frissonna au regard sombre de l'androïde qui poursuivit plus glacialement.

- Voilà pourquoi tu es réellement ici ... Tu as réussi à te le procurer ... C'est de la pure folie.

El sortit de sa veste un parchemin et le présenta à Miyu.

- Sauf si ces écrits peuvent se réaliser. Et même si c'est de la folie, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. Si tu permets, je suis attendue.

* * *

><p>El buvait un verre avec un homme. Elle fixa les environs puis prit la parole tout en glissant des feuilles vers son interlocuteur.<p>

- Etes-vous sûr de cela ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Il n'y a pas plus sûr. Je l'ai vu par moi-même

La jeune femme se releva et sortit une liasse de billets.

- Merci pour votre aide.

L'informateur glissa la liasse dans son manteau et reprit son verre.

- Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à lui? Laissez-le mourir en paix. Il a été assez pourchassé.

La jeune femme remit son capuchon et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Vous avez raison. Cela ne vous regarde pas.

El remonta une allée et se dirigea dans un quartier en retrait. Elle entra dans un abri de tôles et s'assied à proximité d'un vieil homme.

- Akio? Te souviens-tu de moi?

Akio se remit difficilement debout puis s'injecta une substance dans son bras.

- Le temps ne semble pas avoir d'impact sur toi.

El posa une main sur l'épaule du vieil homme.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider.

Akio toussa faiblement.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder. Explique-moi.

- Je vais te montrer plutôt.

El fixa les environs et en ouvrit un coffret devant le vieil homme.

- C'est tout ce qui nous reste d'elle. Comme tu le sais, elle est ...

- Une personne ne s'intéressant pas à son prochain. Quel qu'il soit.

El secoua la tête.

- Je ne pensais pas à cela mais c'est une autre raison.

Akio tendit la main à la jeune femme qui la prit délicatement.

- Je t'emmènerais où tu le souhaite à une seule condition.

- Je t'écoute.

- Prend soin de ma petite-fille après que je ne sois plus de ce monde.

- Je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne risque rien.

L'homme se releva difficilement avec l'aide de la jeune femme.

- Quelle est la destination?

El fixa les environs et murmura à l'oreille du vieil homme.

- Selon une connaissance, Fuuka au Japon est le lieu où tout a commencé.

- Le Japon ... Je me souviens. J'y suis déjà allé dans le passé. Cela me permettra de voir si Kyoto a changé.

- Kyoto?

- C'est l'endroit où je peux t'amener sans me perdre.

- Très bien allons-y.

* * *

><p>El fixa une tombe. Elle fixa plus particulièrement la photo se situant sur l'avant de la pierre tombale.<p>

- Comment est-ce possible ... un an ... Son visage ... Fujino Shizuru ...

Elle se fit arrêter par une voix derrière elle.

- C'est vraiment troublant.

- Oui en effet ... Nous devrions nous dépêcher ... Le temps semble jouer contre nous.

- Moi qui ne cesse de te répéter que le temps est une entité bien mystérieuse ... N'as-tu rien appris depuis ces vingt dernières années?

El rigola légèrement puis se retourna.

- Tu devrais te reposer pendant que j'essaie de la rencontrer.

Akio secoua la tête.

- Me reposer? Je me sens revivre ... Regarde-moi.

- Il n'empêche que la fatigue se lit sur ton visage. Et puis ... Ma prochaine visite ne sera guère plaisante. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'acquérir des renseignements aussi facilement ici.

Akio fixa un instant la jeune femme est rigola.

- La technologie est une chose merveilleuse.

- Tu appelles ça de la technologie? C'est un ...

- Annuaire.

- Je le savais!

Akio secoua la tête.

- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi anxieuse à ce sujet.

El frissonna légèrement.

- Espérons que tu as raison. Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'elle peut être très dure quand elle s'y met.

* * *

><p>- Vous désirez?<p>

El resta un moment figée devant la femme lui faisant face.

- Je désirerais m'entretenir avec vous à propos de votre fille.

La femme resserra son emprise sur la porte, faisant déglutir El par la même occasion.

- Shizuru nous a quitté depuis plus d'un an. Partez.

- Je sais U... Fujino-san mais ... S'il vous plaît c'est important.

La mère de Shizuru fixa les environs puis finit par laisser entrer la jeune femme. Elle s'installa sur un canapé et fixa son homologue. Celle-ci prit doucement la parole.

- Je ne voudrais pas réveiller votre douleur Madame mais j'ai besoin de savoir si votre fille vous a parlé avant son décès.

- Je vois ... C'est donc vous.

- Je vous demande pardon?

La mère de Shizuru reprit plus difficilement.

- Notre fille nous a parlé du Carnaval des Himes. Elle nous a tout raconté dans les moindres détails. Notamment son affection pour une certaine Natsuki. C'est vous la cause de la mort de mon bébé?

El secoua la tête.

- Non Madame. Je ne suis pas cette Natsuki. Mais je sais une chose à ce sujet.

- Qu'en est-il?

- Shizuru et Natsuki possèdent la même affection l'une pour l'autre et cela au-delà du temps. Croyez-moi. J'ai été témoin de cela et je sais que l'amour de votre fille n'était pas à sens unique.

El s'assied à proximité de l'autre femme et prit délicatement ses mains.

- Savez-vous où je peux trouver Natsuki?

- Au dernière nouvelle, elle est encore à Fuuka. Je n'ai jamais voulu la rencontrer.

- Et pourquoi cela?

- Elle est responsable de la mort de ma fille. Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner.

- Natsuki n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Ceci explique pourquoi votre fille s'est vouée d'affection pour elle.

La mère de Shizuru se releva et se dirigea vers une armoire. Elle en sortit un petit carnet puis une lettre.

- Ma fille nous a envoyé par mail. Elle avait prévu son suicide ... Je lui avais rendu visite le jour précédent sa remise de diplôme ... J'aurais dû rester là-bas au lieu de partir pour mon voyage d'affaire. Mon bébé serait encore en vie ...

El prit délicatement la lettre et soupira tristement.

- Vous savez ... Je sais que vous aimez votre fille. Je sais aussi que vous avez eu énormément de différents avec elle à propos de son avenir, de ce qu'elle était réellement. Je sais aussi que malgré votre masque, vous vous souciez d'elle. Vous lui avez transmis ce caractère mais voyez par vous-même. Elle a su lire à travers votre masque ... Et elle vous aimait.

- Comment savez-vous tout cela?

El se releva et sourit difficilement.

- Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que vous me connaissez beaucoup plus que ce que vous ne pensez. Et que j'ai eu la chance de connaître votre fille bien avant qu'elle ne le sache. Je vous remercie pour votre accueil.

- Attendez!

- Oui Madame?

- Pouvez-vous donner ceci à Natsuki Kuga? Ce sont les mémoires de ma fille. Je pense qu'elle est en droit de les connaître.

El prit délicatement le livre et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'inclina plus profondément. Elle rejoint un arrêt de bus et s'assied sur le banc à sa proximité.

- D'après mes informations l'Académie de Fuuka ne se trouve pas très loin. Utilisons les transports en commun.

- Tu pourras ainsi te reposer.

Akio hocha la tête et sourit légèrement.

- Bien que les années passent, tu reste la même jeune femme qui m'a sauvé de la mort.

El sourit à son tour.

- Crois-moi que je mise là-dessus mon ami pour me fondre dans la masse. Sinon ... Je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que d'user de force.

**Fin du chapitre 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : **** Merci pour les reviews. Je vous offre donc le chapitre 3.**

**Chapitre 3**.

- C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas de réviser pour vos examens.

Midori termina sa classe et vit Natsuki sortir rapidement. Mai s'avança vers le bureau et murmura à l'égard du professeur.

- Je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle.

Midori fixa un instant la porte par laquelle Natsuki avait disparu. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais elle aussi se faisait du souci pour la jeune femme. Malgré ses pics verbaux en classe pour la faire sortir de ses gonds ou encore ses lancés de craies pour attirer son attention, Midori avait fini par abandonner face à la léthargie de son élève. Elle pensait que le redoublement de celle-ci lui serait bénéfique. Mais c'était tout l'inverse. La vérité frappa à la porte de l'esprit de Midori : Natsuki n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Pour autant elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, lasse des inquiétudes de Mai.

- Elle a besoin de faire son deuil.

- Cela fait un an ...

- Les choses prennent parfois du temps Mai. Le mieux est de la laisser seule.

- J'ai peur qu'elle refasse une bêtise si je ne la surveille pas.

- Kuga n'a pas assez de cran pour se suicider. Il faut beaucoup de courage, de souffrance et ne plus rien avoir pour arriver à une telle solution.

- Natsuki se sent responsable pour la Kaichou.

- Nous sommes toutes responsables.

- Mais ...

Midori claqua ses mains sur le bureau. Elle ne voulait plus y repenser. Elle devait être le leader de la Hime-sentai. Elle aurait dû réussir à consolider les barrières s'étant dressées entre les différents membres. Au lieu de cela, elle avait préféré ne pas s'en mêler. Un choix qu'elle regrettait tous les jours depuis ce jour. Elle laissa place à la colère. Elle ne pouvait plus garder cela pour elle, c'était trop.

- Yukino et surtout Nao lui ont fait comprendre qu'elles ne lui pardonneraient jamais. Quand à toi, tu en avais peur! Et moi aussi j'avais peur qu'elle ... Nous sommes toutes responsables. Kuga est la moins responsable d'entre nous au final.

Mai avala difficilement et fixa de nouveau la porte. Midori avait raison, elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Elle se revoit raser les murs pour ne pas faire face à l'ex-Kaichou ou pire faire la morte lorsque celle-ci venait rendre visite à Natsuki. Elle s'était comportée comme une gamine. Elle murmura difficilement le reste de sa phrase.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour ...

- Il n'y a rien à faire. Tu devrais y aller avant d'être en retard pour ton autre cours.

Midori remballa ses affaires et sortit de la pièce légèrement agacée. Mai, seule, souffla puis se dirigea vers son prochain cours. Elle passa devant la salle du conseil et fut surprise de voir la nouvelle Kaichou en sortir avec un léger sourire. Mai lui rendit tout en se remettant en marche. Elle savait déjà que Natsuki ne serait pas présente à ce cours. Cela la rendait d'autant plus inquiète pour son amie.

* * *

><p>- Kuga-san. Je vous ai convoqué suite à votre absentéisme. Étant donné que vous ne daignez pas vous rendre au conseil des étudiants, j'ai été obligée d'intervenir.<p>

Natsuki fixa Fumi et se contenta de hocher la tête. Fumi reprit plus doucement.

- Cela ne la ramènera pas à la vie vous savez.

Natsuki n'écoutait pas ... Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ses derniers moments avec Shizuru. Toute l'académie lui rappelait la jeune femme. Elle avait essayé de se rendre au conseil mais rien qu'à la vue de la porte, elle se souvenait du dernier combat entre Shizuru et elle. Elle se souvenait de tout : de la peine, de la tristesse mais surtout de la détresse dans ses yeux meurtris et privés de leur éclat naturel.

- Kuga-san?

- Où se trouve Nagi et Mashiro?

- Je vous demande pardon?

- L'étoile des Himes a disparu mais où se trouvent-ils?

- Ils ont rejoint le royaume des morts.

- Comment?

- Je ne ...

- Comment rejoindre ce royaume?

- Kuga-san ... Il n'y a pas plusieurs solutions pour cela.

- La mort. Il faut mourir c'est ça?

Natsuki se releva mais fut saisie rapidement par une main qui la bloqua contre le mur.

- Votre heure n'est pas encore venue.

Natsuki se détacha de l'emprise et explosa de colère.

- Et vous pensez que son heure était venue ? Osez me dire qu'il était temps pour elle de mourir.

- Fujino-san est morte le jour même où elle vous a avoué ses sentiments faisant face à votre refus.

Natsuki resta figée par les propos de la directrice qui reprit difficilement.

- La jeune femme après le carnaval n'était en rien la jeune femme que vous avez connu ... Vous savez que j'ai raison. Son esprit est enfin en paix Natsuki. Vous devez le comprendre et l'accepter.

- Vous croyez que je ne suis pas au courant que c'est de ma putain de faute.

- L'amour n'est pas une chose parfaite ... Nous pouvons aimer une personne qui nous aime ou au contraire une personne qui nous déteste. Personne n'est à blâmer pour cela. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en vouloir de ne pas ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait pour vous.

- Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir eu la force d'accepter mes sentiments envers elle.

Fumi resta un instant interdite face aux propos de la jeune femme devant elle qui s'éloigna de son bureau. Seule, elle fixa le ciel et murmura doucement.

- De là où vous êtes Fujino-san j'espère que vous avez entendu ... Il est fort dommage que votre douleur ait été plus forte que votre patience ...

* * *

><p>Natsuki remonta les allées et se retrouva dans le jardin de Fuuka. Elle trembla mais elle ne savait pas si la cause était son énervement ou son chagrin. Elle se rapprocha d'une rose et se revit lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Elle attendit tout en fermant les yeux d'entendre cette voix si chère à son cœur. La voix de Shizuru. Mais rien, elle était seule. Elle fixa avec colère une rose blanche et commença à serrer.<p>

- Il ne faut pas faire une chose pareille tu sais.

Natsuki se retourna et distingua une femme avec l'uniforme de Kaichou. Elle était blonde aux yeux verts. Natsuki imagina pendant un instant une autre jeune femme. L'autre fille reprit plus doucement.

- Vous étiez proches n'est-ce-pas?

Natsuki ne répondit pas. Elle voulait être seule, seule dans cet endroit. Son endroit particulier.

- J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Très bien si le fait qu'elle soit morte par lâcheté ne te fait ni chaud ni froid. Bonne journée Kuga-san.

Natsuki attrapa la jeune femme par le poignet.

- Tu te prends pour qui sérieusement! Je ne te laisserais pas salir sa mémoire! Elle était une meilleure Kaichou que toi et était aimée alors ne t'avises pas à ...

- Je sais tout cela. Je sais aussi que ce jour-là tu aurais dû la suivre au lieu d'aller à cette fête stupide entre ex-Himes. Mais ça aussi tu le sais. Et c'est peut-être pour cette raison que le remord te ronge de cette manière. Alors si tu veux bien me lâcher.

Natsuki se décala et fixa la jeune femme qui réajusta sa tenue. Elle devait savoir comment une étrangère à la destinée des Himes pouvait avoir connaissance de ces informations d'une manière aussi précise et claire.

- Qui t'as raconté ça ?

- Quel importance? Je le sais c'est tout.

- Tu ne sais rien ni d'elle, ni de moi. Ni des échanges qui nous avons pu avoir.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?

- Fiches-moi la paix!

- La première fois que vous vous êtes parlées. Elle a prononcé certaines paroles.

- Ce qui est la définition même de faire connaissance.

- Les belles fleurs ... Il vaut mieux les admirer. Malgré le fait que leur vie soit si courte, elles ...

- Comment sais-tu cela? Qui es-tu?

- Il semble que je sois une étudiante en dernière année et par la même occasion la Kaichou de l'Académie de Fuuka.

Natsuki resta figée face à la jeune femme qui se retourna et commença une retraite.

- Si tu veux réellement avoir une réponse à tes questions ... Pose la bonne question.

La jeune femme marcha un instant puis voyant que Natsuki ne la suivait pas s'engouffra dans un café. Elle fixa les alentours et finit par s'asseoir à une table où une personne était déjà assise.

- Déjà de retour El? Ou plutôt jeune étudiante de Fuuka ...

El sourit et désigna sa tenue.

- Ne te moques pas Akio. Apparemment, je ne porte pas l'uniforme réglementaire.

- Comment ça?

- Les autres étudiantes ne portaient pas le même uniforme.

- Je vois ... Tu ne lui as donc pas parlé ?

- Si justement. J'ai même réussi à attirer son attention.

- Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à l'identifier?

- Crois-moi quand je te dis que tout ceci est plus que troublant ... Je pourrais moi-même ne pas y croire si quelqu'un me ferait part de tout ça.

- Tu lui as expliqué?

El secoua la tête.

- Elle ne comprendrait pas Akio. Tout ce qu'elle cherche est un échappatoire à sa douleur. Je vais donc me servir de cela pour arriver à mes fins.

Akio tendit un petit journal à El qui le prit délicatement.

- La jeune femme a l'origine de ses écrits devait beaucoup souffrir pour retranscrire mot pour mot l'ensemble de ses échanges avec cette Kuga.

El hocha la tête et tapota le journal.

- Nous ne pouvons que la remercier car c'est grâce à cela que Kuga accomplira ce que j'attends d'elle.

**Fin du chapitre 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur : **** Patience ... Le prochain chapitre devrait vous apporter une partie des réponses. Le chapitre 4 est un peu plus long. Pour simple raison que je ne pouvais pas le segmenter sans que celui ne paraisse incomplet. Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 4**.

Après plusieurs heures à marcher sans but, Natsuki rejoint, tel un automate, son dortoir. Mai la fixa, cherchant une réponse à ce comportement. Elle se fit interrompre dans son observation par un murmure.

- Comment connaît-elle tout ça?

- Natsuki ? Tout va bien ?

Natsuki fredonna une réponse. Mai pouvait peut-être l'aider sur ce qui la rongeait depuis la fin de la matinée. Peut-être avait-elle laissé glisser des informations sur le Carnaval, ou peut-être Chie en était la cause ... En effet, Chie avait réussi à obtenir de multiples informations sur le Carnaval des Himes. Elle se doutait fort qu'une partie voir la quasi-totalité de celles-ci résultait de la confession d'une certaine Hime. Hime qui partageait actuellement un dortoir avec Mikoto et elle. Mai avait besoin de chasser toute cette période et la meilleure façon pour elle avait été d'en parler à des personnes de confiance. Personnes se présentant comme les plus grandes commères de Fuuka : Aoi et Chie. Malgré cela, aucune des discussions en rapport avec cette fête meurtrière n'avait éclaté au grand jour. Chie et Aoi avaient simplement écouté le récit inconcevable de Mai sans broncher. Aoi avait par la suite essayé d'apporter un soutien psychologique à sa colocataire mais celle-ci avait déserté son dortoir. Intérieurement Natsuki avait prévu la réaction de Nao. Aujourd'hui, Natsuki se demandait si malgré sa promesse, Chie n'avait pas cédé à la tentation de partager certaines informations via les réseaux sociaux. Après tout, Chie n'était pas connue pour savoir garder sa langue dans sa poche. Natsuki décida d'alléger son esprit.

- Tu connais la nouvelle Kaichou?

Mai frotta légèrement son cou. Intérieurement, elle ne savait pas le but de cette question mais était rassurée de pouvoir enfin avoir une discussion avec la jeune femme.

- Pas vraiment. Je sais juste qu'elle est gentille et qu'elle est en dernière année. Tu devrais mieux la connaître vu qu'elle était dans ta classe l'année dernière.

- Je n'ai jamais vu cette fille ...

- Shindou-san est pourtant repérable avec ses yeux topazes.

Natsuki fronça les sourcils. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la jeune fille de ce matin. Et ce n'était certainement pas la couleur des yeux indiquée par son amie.

- Tu parles de Himeno Shindou?

- Tu connais plusieurs Shindou toi?

Natsuki se contenta de se lever puis de se diriger vers la porte. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle n'avait pas fait face à Himeno. Natsuki la connaissait de part les différentes rumeurs. La jeune femme avait semble-t-il un intérêt sentimental pour l'ex-Hime de glace mais Natsuki n'avait jamais pris le temps de lui parler. Typique de la jeune femme. Elle devait cependant le voir de ses propres yeux.

- Natsuki où vas-tu?

- Je dois y aller.

Mai fixa un instant la porte puis souffla. Natsuki avait encore une fois disparu de son champ de vision sans explication. Mai resta un instant à la recherche de réponses. En quoi la nouvelle Kaichou pouvait-elle intéresser Natsuki? Avait-elle enfin tourné la page pour accepter son homosexualité et surtout oublier Shizuru? Mai finit par secouer la tête, défaite. Shizuru sera toujours le seul et unique amour de Natsuki. Elle le savait pertinemment. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Je devrais aller faire quelques courses. Mikoto a sans doute fini son entraînement.

Natsuki remonta rapidement le couloir vers la salle du conseil. Sans se faire annoncer, elle entra et s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle visualisa l'intérieur de la salle. Une jeune femme aux yeux topazes lui fit face. Celle-ci se releva et s'avança vers Natsuki.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi Natsuki-san?

Celle-ci détailla la pièce puis tourna les talons. Elle sentit une main la saisir légèrement.

- Lâche-moi Shindou.

Celle-ci secoua la tête et resserra son emprise.

- Pas avant que tu me signale la raison de ta présence.

Natsuki fixa une dernière fois la pièce et se défit de l'emprise.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Himeno murmura faiblement, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Ce n'est pas facile de succéder à Fujino-sama. Certains élèves m'ignorent pendant que d'autres essaient de me trouver des points de comparaisons avec elle. Certains ont réussi à m'apprécier pour ce que je suis réellement mais tu es la seule qui ait cette attitude à mon égard.

Natsuki ne prêtait déjà plus attention aux dires de la jeune femme. Pour autant, sa dernière parole lui laissa un goût amer à travers la gorge.

- Ce n'est pas en me détestant que tu changeras le passé Natsuki-san. Je n'y suis pour rien dans tout cela. Pourquoi me hais-tu à ce point?

Natsuki ouvrit la porte sans répondre à cette dernière. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué son comportement. Oui, elle avait changé depuis ce jour. Elle avait failli tuer Takeda lorsqu'il lui avait proposé un rencard juste après la mort de Shizuru. Elle avait tenté d'écraser Nao, la rendant directement responsable de l'acte de l'ex-Kaichou. Elle avait insulté Yukino de tous les noms lorsque celle-ci avait osé mettre des fleurs sur la tombe de l'Ex-Hime. Natsuki avait littéralement sombré. D'abord dans l'alcool puis la drogue. Elle avait failli mourir quelques semaines après l'ancienne Kaichou suite à une overdose. Et c'est là qu'elle avait compris. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Elle devait assumer ses actes, ses responsabilités et vivre avec. Vivre avec ce poids qui peu à peu la consumait. Mais elle le méritait. Elle était responsable et devait le payer. Comment? En continuant à vivre dans la souffrance. Pour le reste, son cœur s'était assombri et refermé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Mai arrivait encore à la supporter. Elle lui avait même proposé de venir s'installer au dortoir avec Mikoto et elle. Sans doute à cause de son overdose. Depuis ce jour, Mai semblait toujours en état d'alerte. Mais Natsuki ne s'en souciait guère. Elle n'avait que faire de la douleur qu'elle pouvait apporter aux autres. Elle était concentrée sur la sienne, sur celle qu'elle avait engendré à Shizuru. Quitte à en devenir folle, elle ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose. Mais aujourd'hui, Natsuki resta troublée par la phrase de Himeno. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que toutes les personnes de l'Académie connaissaient maintenant son affection et sa douleur face à la perte de la jeune femme qui l'aimait et qui au final était morte à cause d'elle. C'est avec un sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle rejoignit son dortoir. Elle s'affala sur son lit et fixa un instant le plafond. La douleur se propageant dans son corps n'était en rien comparable à la douleur qu'elle avait connu. Les combats face à la division un ou face aux Orphans l'avaient souvent fragilisée, fatiguée mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment précis. Elle était seule dans le dortoir et remercia intérieurement Kami-sama. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire face à Mai. Elle laissa son esprit divaguer et essaya de remettre ses idées au clair.

- Pose la bonne question ... Que voulait-elle dire par là?

* * *

><p>- El ... Tu es sûre qu'elle va venir?<p>

- Peut-être pas mais si ce n'est aujourd'hui ça sera demain.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre?

El tapota l'intérieur de sa veste.

- Parce que c'est un endroit où elles se sont retrouvées. Et à voir ce qui est écrit là-dedans, c'est aussi un endroit douloureux pour elle. Un endroit où elle cherchera des réponses.

El sortit de sa poche un laser et le pointa dans une direction.

- L'illusion sera parfaite ...

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est?

- Une simple image numérique.

- A quoi ça va te servir?

- A lui donner encore plus l'envie de fuir cette vie. Si elle ne se pose pas de question après ça ... Je pourrais toujours passer à mon plan b.

- Ton plan b?

- L'assommer, la bâillonner et la ramener. de force avec nous

- Je ne te connaîtrais pas aussi bien, je penserais que tu es vraiment une femme cruelle.

El se releva et fixa un instant son œuvre. Puis, elle appuya sur le laser pour l'éteindre.

- Je ne prête pas attention à ce qu'elle peut penser de moi. Tout ce que je veux c'est maintenir ce qui est déjà en place.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas un autre moyen pour la persuader? La douleur mentale ... Il n'y a rien de pire.

- Tu sais que tout ceci est nécessaire Akio. Plus vite elle ne supportera plus la douleur et plus vite elle sera prête à nous suivre aveuglément. Allons trouver un endroit pour l'attendre patiemment sans subir les aléas du temps.

* * *

><p><em>Natsuki remonta une allée et cogna à une porte. Faute de réponse, elle tourna la poignée et fut étonnée que celle-ci soit ouverte. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et se figea face à ce qu'elle vit. Une jeune femme tenait dans ses mains ensanglantées une hallebarde et la lâcha brutalement. Elle sourit difficilement et s'écroula au sol. Avant même que Natsuki puisse ouvrir la bouche, la jeune femme disparut devant elle en plusieurs petites lumières vertes. Elle entendit cependant un léger murmure 'N'oublie jamais que je t'aime Natsuki'.<em>

Natsuki se réveilla en sueur et fixa machinalement l'heure. 3h21. Elle se mit en position assise et se frotta l'arrière du cou. Encore un cauchemar lui rappelant son erreur, son manquement et surtout sa lâcheté. Elle se rallongea, essayant de retrouver ses esprits. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se serait passé si elle avait suivi Shizuru ce jour-là. Si elle était arrivée avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre les veines, ou avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour la sauver. Elle aurait pris conscience et aurait eu le courage de révéler et d'accepter son amour à l'égard de la beauté aux yeux rouges. Mais là encore, Shizuru l'aurait-elle cru? Ou aurait-elle vu de la culpabilité, une forme d'obligation ou pire de la pitié dans la révélation de son amour. Natsuki referma les yeux en quête de sommeil mais après plusieurs minutes céda à l'envie de son corps.

- Je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir ...

Elle se leva et s'habilla à la hâte. Elle remonta un sentier et s'arrêta devant ce qui était jadis la bibliothèque. Elle s'accroupit et fixa ce qu'il en restait. Une partie avait survécu à la bataille des Himes mais l'accès y était formellement interdit. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et respira douloureusement. Quelques jours après la disparition de l'Etoile des Himes, Natsuki s'était retrouvée au même endroit. Elle avait entendu des pas derrière elle et sourit lorsqu'elle sentit une odeur de lavande. Elle connaissait l'identité de la personne qui restait en retrait. Shizuru avait fini par se placer à côté d'elle et fixer à son tour la bibliothèque. Aucune parole n'avait été prononcée. Natsuki, à ce moment précis, essayait de trouver la force de pardonner Shizuru pour sa folie meurtrière. Aujourd'hui, seule devant la bibliothèque, Natsuki se demandait pour la première fois à quoi pouvait bien penser Shizuru. Elle prit délicatement le mouchoir dans sa main et le porta à ses lèvres. Elle respira le tissu. L'odeur de Shizuru ... Elle avait disparu avec le temps mais Natsuki n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour l'imaginer et au final la sentir. Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement de branches. Elle crut distinguer une forme s'aventurant dans les décombres de la bibliothèque. Elle se releva machinalement et suivit ce qu'elle avait pris pour une personne. Au moment de pénétrer dans le bâtiment, elle entendit une légère craquelure et sentit une légère douleur l'assommant. Après plusieurs minutes d'inconscience, elle se releva et sursauta à ce qu'elle vit.

- C'est impossible.

Devant elle une hallebarde entourée autour d'une colonne en pierre. La hallebarde de Shizuru, elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Elle s'avança doucement et toucha l'objet d'un doigt. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir et revit son dernier combat avec Shizuru. Elle ressentait la douleur. Cette douleur qui l'avait englobé lorsque Shizuru s'était servie de son arme pour la ramener vers elle. Elle s'écroula à terre et reprit difficilement son souffle. Elle se releva pour tenter de nouveau l'expérience mais elle entendit un bruit derrière elle.

- Qui est là?

Aucune réponse. Elle tenta de distinguer une forme mais rien. Elle était seule. Elle se rapprocha de la colonne et posa une main sur la pierre. D'abord froide, une légère chaleur se fit sentir pendant quelques secondes puis la froideur reprit sa place. Elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer faiblement le seul prénom qui était dans son cœur. Elle resta un instant à fixer la pierre puis se décida à quitter l'endroit. Avant de remonter vers l'ancienne sortie, elle porta son regard une dernière fois sur la pierre.

_- _Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée seule Shizuru? Tu me manques tellement.

El sortit derrière un amas de pierre et suivit du regard la retraite de Natsuki. Elle s'avança vers la colonne de pierre tout en la tapotant d'une main.

- Tu vois l'illusion est parfaite. Je n'en reviens pas des capacités de ce petit laser. Il a parfaitement matérialisé ce que j'avais scanné.

Akio pénétra à son tour dans la bibliothèque et fixa un instant la colonne.

- Elle semblait dans la douleur ...

- Sans doute l'effet du somnifère.

- Non je ne pense pas. C'est lorsqu'elle a touché ceci.

Akio posa sa main sur une partie de la hallebarde mais ne ressentit rien.

- Etrange ...

El haussa les épaules et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Akio.

- Allons nous aussi nous reposer. Tu sembles épuisé mon ami.

Akio hocha la tête.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'arriverai encore à tenir. Bien que les jours passent j'ai l'impression que ce ne sont que des minutes ... Nous devrions cependant nous dépêcher. Qui sait quand le temps fera son œuvre sur moi.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de jours. Nous allons passer à la vitesse supérieure mais avant ...

- Avant?

- Laissons-là souffler un peu. Elle reviendra vers nous, j'en suis sûre.

**Fin du chapitre 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Plusieurs jours passèrent depuis cette rencontre et vision déconcertantes. Natsuki ne cessait de penser à sa sortie nocturne. Associée à celle-ci, les multiples cauchemars qu'elle avait fait depuis ce jour. Chacun d'entre eux se terminait sur la même phrase "N'oublie pas que je t'aime Natsuki".

Elle avait essayé de retrouver la jeune femme qu'elle avait pris pour la Kaichou, mais personne n'avait entendu parler d'elle. Ni à l'Académie, ni même à l'Université. Elle avait donc joué sa dernière carte : Yamada. Celui-ci lui répondit par la négative, ce qui la laissa d'autant plus perplexe au sujet de la jeune femme. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir écoutée. Après tout, elle semblait connaître des choses sur elle et surtout sur Shizuru.

- Elle a dû nous entendre ... Je devrais cesser de m'attarder là-dessus.

Un soir, frustrée de ne pas trouver le sommeil, Natsuki sortit de son dortoir et se dirigea de nouveau vers la bibliothèque. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle voulait se rendre de nouveau là-bas. Trop de questions en référence avec la présence d'une colonne de pierre et surtout de la hallebarde de Shizuru. Hallebarde qui devait être de l'histoire ancienne vu que l'Etoile des Himes avait disparu. Elle entra dans la bibliothèque et s'arrêta nette. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle ne distingua aucune trace de ce qu'elle aurait dû voir. Elle s'accroupit et tapa le sol avec son poing mais aucune craquelure ne se fit entendre. Aucune possibilité de rejoindre le sous-sol. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna pour voir un visage familier. Elle posa la seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- C'est toi qui a déplacé la colonne?

- Je ne suis pas manutentionnaire. D'ailleurs, il n'y a jamais eu de colonne.

- Je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux et même touchée.

- Tu as vu ce que je voulais que tu vois.

Natsuki détailla la jeune femme. Celle-ci paraissait un peu plus âgée qu'elle. Un peu plus âgée qu'une étudiante de dernière année. Natsuki se demandait si son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours. La jeune femme lui sourit. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Natsuki prit alors les devants.

- Je te le redemande ... Qui es-tu?

- Savoir qui je suis n'a aucune importance. Tu ne poses pas la bonne question.

Natsuki grommela d'agacement. Cette réplique qui ne cessait de revenir en boucle dans son esprit depuis leur première rencontre.

- Et quelle est la question que je devrais poser?

La jeune femme sourit légèrement. Une pointe d'amusement ornait ses traits fins.

- Pas celle-là en tout cas.

Elle commença à s'en aller mais s'arrêta à proximité de l'extérieur. Sans se retourner, elle s'adressa à son interlocuteur.

- Le temps joue contre toi Natsuki. Pose-toi la seule et unique question qui t'importe.

La jeune femme commença à courir sous le regard perplexe de Natsuki. Celle-ci essaya de la rattraper mais se retrouva confrontée à la nuit. Personne n'était à portée de vue. Natsuki inspecta la bibliothèque à la recherche de la moindre faille mais se résigna après plus d'une heure d'investigations. Elle rejoignit son dortoir, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle devait trouver cette question. Pourquoi? Elle ne savait pas. Peut-être parce qu'elle était le seul élément réel qui était en relation avec Shizuru. C'était peut-être ridicule d'avoir ce genre de pensées mais Natsuki ne voulait qu'une seule chose : Shizuru. Et si tout ce qui lui restait d'elle était une fichue question et un mouchoir, alors elle se contenterait de cela.

Une peu plus loin, El sourit difficilement tout en fixant les environs.

- Tu vois ... Elle veut des réponses. J'espère juste que cela ne lui prendra pas trop de temps.

- Que faisons-nous en attendant?

- Toi mon ami, tu vas te reposer. Tu es de plus en plus faible. Le sérum commence à ne plus avoir d'effet. Je suis inquiète.

Akio sourit face à l'inquiétude de la jeune femme.

- Il me restera la force nécessaire pour t'aider. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Qu'en sera-t-il après?

- Je crains que tu ne connaisses déjà la réponse ma chère ... Il semblerait que mon temps soit écoulé.

* * *

><p>- Natsuki?<p>

Celle-ci fit face à un regard violet clair rempli d'inquiétude.

- Hum?

- Tu n'as pas mangé depuis ce matin. Tu veux que je te prépares autre chose?

Natsuki secoua la tête et se releva.

- Je suis désolée Mai. Mais je n'ai pas très faim.

Mai se releva à son tour et étreignit légèrement Natsuki.

- Tu sais que je t'aime Natsuki.

- Mai ... Lâches-moi s'il te plaît.

- Natsuki ... Promets-moi que tu me parleras avant de refaire une bêtise.

Natsuki se décala et porta un regard beaucoup plus sombre.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de ramener tout à ça? C'était stupide je le sais ... Et lâche mais c'est ce qui me correspond le plus non?

- Nat...

- Je n'ai pas le droit de mourir. Je dois vivre avec ... ça serait trop facile sinon.

Mai posa une main sur l'épaule de l'autre jeune femme ayant chuté légèrement. Elle murmura doucement.

- Je suis là pour toi.

- Je sais mais ...

- Tu veux être seule ... Je sais. Mais je suis là si tu changes d'avis.

- Je sais.

Mai déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Natsuki et lui caressa doucement le visage.

- Je ne le supporterais pas s'il t'arriverait quelque chose.

Natsuki se décala et hocha simplement la tête. Elle aurait tant souhaité que ce contact rassurant provienne d'une autre jeune femme. Son esprit revenait toujours vers elle. Elle répondit par ailleurs à Mai qui ne la quittait pas du regard, en attente d'une réponse quelle qu'elle soit.

- Je ne compte pas partir.

Mai ramassa les bols et se rendit dans la cuisine, légèrement rassurée.

- Tant mieux car je ne pourrais jamais cesser de me demander s'il n'y a rien à faire pour que tu reviennes.

Natsuki se figea d'un coup. Elle resta choquée par les dires de Mai. Non pas pour la gentillesse ou l'inquiétude de celle-ci mais pour les mots en eux-mêmes. Ces mots qu'elle n'avait cessé de penser depuis la mort de Shizuru. Son esprit s'éclaircit soudain. Elle comprit enfin. Mai se retourna et vit Natsuki prendre son blouson et sortir précipitamment de la pièce. Elle souffla légèrement.

- Quelle mouche l'a encore piquée ... J'espère qu'elle ne rentrera pas trop tard.

Natsuki remonta vers l'ancienne bibliothèque mais se fit accueillir par le silence et la solitude. Elle rebroussa chemin. Elle passa devant le bâtiment central de l'Académie. Son regard se porta sur la fenêtre de la salle du conseil. Elle s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle visualisa une silhouette familière à travers les rideaux. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put et ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Devant elle la pièce était vide. Elle reprit son souffle mais sursauta à l'entente d'une voix derrière elle.

- As-tu trouvé la question à tes tourments?

Natsuki vit une jeune femme s'engouffrait dans la pièce tout en refermant la porte.

- Encore toi ?

- Mauvaise question.

Natsuki attrapa la jeune femme et la plaqua contre le mur. La douleur avait finalement laissé place à la colère.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais arrêtes ça tout de suite!

- Arrêter quoi?

- Depuis notre rencontre je ne cesse de la voir dans mes rêves et même ce soir, je croyais l'avoir vu derrière cette fenêtre. J'ai des hallucinations ... Qu'est-ce-que tu m'as fait ?

- Pourquoi ne poses-tu pas la question qui te triture l'esprit depuis plus d'un an?

- Parce que je connais déjà la réponse! Elle est morte. Je ne pourrais jamais la revoir.

- C'est là que tu te trompes.

Natsuki relâcha sa prise et serra les poings. Elle essaya de masquer les larmes.

- J'ai vu son corps dans un cercueil ... Pâle, froide ... Sans vie. J'ai essayé de rencontrer sa mère pour lui présenter mais excuses mais ... Pourquoi ... Pourquoi fais-tu cela!

- Pourquoi nies-tu l'évidence ?

- Je vis avec cette putain d'évidence depuis un an et quarante-deux jours. J'ai perdu la personne à qui je tenais le plus au monde ... Je suis responsable de sa mort.

La jeune femme rigola légèrement ce qui ne calma pas Natsuki.

- Et ça te fait rire!

- Oui car tu es ridicule.

- Je ne ...

- Ridicule car tu as ressenti sa présence l'autre jour. Mais cela ne te suffit pas. Peut-être qu'une preuve matérielle t'aidera à poser la question qui mérite toute mon intention.

Natsuki allait répliquer mais s'écroula à terre lorsqu'elle distingua une autre personne dans la pièce.

- Shi ... Shizuru?

La jeune femme semblait étrangère à son environnement. Elle était assise sur un canapé noir et dégustait une tasse de thé. Natsuki tilta sur ce détail.

- Depuis quand ... Y'a jamais eu de canapé noir dans la salle de conseil.

- Ceci est un hologramme. C'est une image en 3D si tu préfères.

Natsuki s'avança vers l'image et essaya de caresser le visage de la jeune femme mais en vain. Sa main passait à travers. Elle fut sortie de sa contemplation par une légère toux.

- Alors ... Es-tu convaincue?

Natsuki hocha machinalement la tête et murmura une phrase apportant un sourire éclatant sur le visage de l'autre jeune femme.

- Elle est en vie c'est ça?

La jeune femme s'avança vers Natsuki.

- Je doutais que tu arrives enfin à me le demander.

- Oui ou non ?

- En partie.

Natsuki plaqua la jeune femme sur le bureau.

- Où est-elle ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même ... Dans un cercueil six pieds sous terre. Pour autant, tu peux remédier à cela.

- Comment?

- Ce sont tes actions ou en l'occurrence ton manque d'actions qui ont amenés à ce résultat. A toi de trouver les actions à mener pour rétablir l'ordre initial.

- Rétablir quoi?

- L'ordre initial.

- Je ...

- Comment une fille aussi intelligente que Shizuru-san peut-être tombait amoureuse d'une fille aussi peu cultivée? Le monde possède vraiment des questions sans réponses et ce à travers le temps ...

- Hey!

- Je vais donc t'expliquer. La vie est un cycle Natsuki.

- C'est ça que t'appelles une explication?

La jeune femme se défit de l'emprise et secoua la tête.

- Es-tu prête à n'importe quoi pour rétablir l'ordre ?

Natsuki sentit un froid l'envahir. Elle savait au fond d'elle que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Je ne sais pas mais ...

- Mais?

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour revoir Shizuru en vie. Même perdre la vie si c'est nécessaire.

- Ta vie a si peu d'importance pour toi?

- Une vie sans elle est pire que la mort pour moi.

- Tu n'as donc que faire de cette vie? Tu serait prête à y mettre fin?

Natsuki souffla légèrement mais hocha la tête.

- Je suis prête à tout pour elle.

La jeune femme porta un léger sourire et murmura doucement tout en hochant la tête.

- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Natsuki sentit une douleur à son crâne et s'écroula sur le sol. La jeune femme fixa la forme assommée.

- Eh bien Akio, tu possède encore une certaine force ...

Akio sortit de la pénombre avec une matraque.

- Je sens mes forces me quitter El. Nous devrions rentrer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

El souleva Natsuki et se dirigea vers Akio.

- Il est temps de voir si je ne me suis pas trompée ou si elle peut réellement nous aider.

**Fin du chapitre 5**

**Note de l'auteur : ****Ouiiiiii il y aura du shiznat ^^... Mais pas dans ce chapitre comme vous avez pu le remarquer ^^. Qui sait le prochain chapitre apportera peut-être satisfaction à tous les fans de shiznat ... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur :**** Je suis en train de réécrire cette fiction. Je ne suis donc pas sûre de pouvoir suivre mon rythme régulier de publication. Vous voilà prévenus ^^. Cela donnera le temps à certains d'imaginer la suite. Pour la personne m'ayant transmise par MP la liste des personnes susceptibles d'être El, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire à ce cher lecteur : Aucune des personnes que vous m'avez proposé n'est El. Retentez votre chance mdr.**

**Chapitre 6**

Natsuki se réveilla en sueur avec une étrange migraine. Elle se mit en position assise et s'étira en poussant un léger gémissement. Douleurs. Elle fit face à l'évidence, elle avait fait un rêve. Elle grommela à l'entente d'un coup net sur la porte. Elle fixa l'horloge et secoua la tête. 7:21. Le coup sur la porte se fit plus persévérant. Elle balança les couvertures à terre et répondit avec un ton bourru. Elle n'arriverait jamais à comprendre Mai. Les cours ne commencent qu'à 8h00 alors pourquoi se lever si tôt ...

- Je peux au moins avoir une minute non?

Elle se leva et tira machinalement sur les rideaux, sans prendre notion de son environnement. Elle souffla face à l'entente d'un autre coup sur la porte. Mai avait respecté sa demande ... Une minute pile s'était écoulée. Elle se dirigea vers la porte avant qu'une autre succession de frappe ne vienne accentuer son mal de tête. Elle fixa un instant la personne lui faisant face. Ce n'était pas Mai ... Elle essaya de ne pas paraître grossière malgré l'envie folle de reclaquer violemment la porte au nez de la personne lui faisant face.

- C'est pourquoi ?

- Gakuencho vous allez bien?

- Pardon?

- Je sais que ce voyage loin de Garderobe vous a éreintée mais vous avez l'obligation de rassurer nos étudiantes sur la situation. Vous avez quitté Artaï depuis plus d'une semaine et ce sans avertir le conseil. La Trias se souciaient de votre manque de réponse. Associé à cela, Hélène-san n'arrivait pas à détecter le signal de votre GEM. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas la raison d'un tel silence... Nous étions tous très inquiets à votre sujet.

Natsuki fixa avec des yeux ronds la femme. Assez vieille, cheveux gris ... Elle ressemblait vaguement à la boulangère à proximité de l'Académie de Fuuka. Le même regard froid vous paralysant lorsque vous ne daignez pas avoir le compte juste pour l'achat de votre pain. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour obtenir une explication notamment sur le blabla incompréhensible mais surtout sur la dénomination 'Gakuencho' mais fut arrêtée lorsqu'elle entendit un souffle saccagé.

- Miss Maria ... Deux corails sont en train de se battre dans la cour et nous ne savons pas comment gérer ce conflit ...

- Ne vous inquiétez-pas Alter-chan, je m'en occupe. Gakuencho, je vous les envoie dans votre bureau.

Natsuki fixa la scène puis referma la porte. Elle se dirigea machinalement vers le lit. En fixant davantage la pièce, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas son dortoir. Trop grand et surtout trop lumineux. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et cru avoir un malaise.

- Qu'est-ce-que ...

Devant elle, une masse de végétation, mais surtout un château. Elle resta un instant devant ce spectacle puis se dirigea vers une autre pièce. Elle fut heureuse de trouver une salle de bain. Elle prit rapidement une douche. Elle essaya de chasser la brume matinale et surtout de comprendre la situation actuelle.

- Un rêve ... Je fais un putain de rêve ...

Elle se pinça et émit un léger sifflement. Elle se massa l'arrière de la tête et grimaça lorsqu'elle appuya sur un endroit en particulier.

- Je ne rêve donc pas ...

Elle s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle passa devant un miroir et toucha son visage. Identique et pourtant pas si identique que cela.

- J'ai l'air un peu plus âgée. Qu'est-ce-que c'est?

Ce qui la perturba le plus était la présence d'une pince tenant une partie de ses cheveux. Elle la retira et fixa un instant la gravure à l'intérieur "Je serais toujours avec toi Natsuki". Elle fronça les sourcils et décida de nouer ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Elle passa un doigt sur son oreille gauche et sur la boucle d'oreille l'ornant.

- Où est la deuxième boucle d'oreilles ?

Elle essaya de la retirer mais en vain. Elle tenta de cerner la situation, tout en essayant de faire abstraction de la migraine.

- Cette femme m'a amenée ici. Mais c'est où ici? Et comment a-t-elle fait pour me transporter contre ma volonté ... ça expliquerait la migraine. Elle a sûrement dû m'assommer. Mais comment et pourquoi ? Et quel rapport avec le fait que je suis prête à tout pour revoir Shizuru ?

Elle fixa machinalement l'extérieur. Après plusieurs minutes à contempler le paysage, elle s'arrêta nette et cru halluciner.

- Par Kami ... C'est impossible que ce soit un humain qui vol aussi haut ...

Elle quitta rapidement sa chambre et s'aventura dans les allées. Elle fut surprise de voir des jeunes filles portant un uniforme assez particulier mais remonta sans prendre en compte les multiples salutations. Elle s'arrêta dans sa course et maugréa un lot de mots crus.

- Mais c'est quoi tous ses couloirs! C'est pire que le labyrinthe du Minotaure ici. Y'a même pas un plan pour se retrouver. C'est trop demandé d'avoir une sortie?

- Konnichiwa Kruger-san.

Natsuki se retourna et vit une jeune fille. Elle tilta sur l'appellation.

- Tu as bien dit Kruger-san ?

La jeune fille pâlit légèrement face au ton froid de Natsuki.

- Je ... Je voulais vous saluer. Pardonnez-moi Gakuencho je ...

- Gakuencho ... Et où est donc passé cette bonne femme pour qu'elle me fournisse une explication!

La jeune fille semblait surprise par la réplique mais tenta timidement.

- S'agit-il de Viola-sama Gakuencho?

- De quoi ?

- La femme a qui vous faites référence ? Si tel est le cas, Shizuru-sama ...

- Shizuru ... Non c'est impossible ...

- Je vous assure que Shizuru-sama est à l'extérieur avec Miss Maria, Gakuencho.

- De quel côté?

- Plaît-il?

- L'extérieur!

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elles étaient à proximité de l'aile l'ouest.

Natsuki grommela à l'attention de la jeune femme et poursuivit sa route. Elle distingua enfin une sortie et décida de tenter sa chance. Elle se retrouva dans une cour et visualisa devant elle un terrain de sport, une piscine et un autre bâtiment un peu plus loin. Elle commença à remonter vers celui-ci quand son attention fut attirée vers une petite foule. Elle s'avança vers celle-ci et s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle distingua une silhouette de derrière. Elle avala difficilement. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle hallucinait encore une fois. Mais pour autant, elle poursuivit son avancée, ne laissant que quelques pas la séparant de sa cible. Elle essaya de ne pas trembler mais en vain. Elle ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Sa gorge était sèche et elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Elle murmura doucement, comme pour ne pas briser ce qu'elle prenait pour une hallucination.

- Par Kami-sama ... Shizuru ...

La concernée se retourna et sourit largement.

- Ara Natsuki est enfin debout. Miss Maria m'a expliqué ta subite disparition. Natsuki ne devrais pas faire ce genre de farce surtout dans le climat actuel.

- Shizuru ...

- Ara Natsuki aurait-elle perdu sa ...

- Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille tu entends!

Shizuru essayait de comprendre la situation. Elle fut interrompue dans sa taquinerie par une prise ferme la ramenant contre un corps chaud. Elle sentit une main caresser doucement ses cheveux. Intérieurement, elle appréciait le traitement mais elle était cependant confuse par cette démonstration d'affection. Natsuki n'était pas du genre démonstrative de ses sentiments. Que ce soit en paroles ou en gestes. Alors là, il y avait de quoi être surprise face à ce genre de gestes. Surtout en présence de Miss Maria et de certaines étudiantes. Natsuki se décala légèrement de l'emprise, gardant ses mains sur les hanches de Shizuru. Elle ancra son regard dans celui de son homologue. Shizuru pouvait y lire de la tristesse, de l'incompréhension mais surtout de la colère. La raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer était pourquoi.

- Tu m'as laissé sans même une explication! Ou même que je puisse te montrer que je ... As-tu pensé au vide que je pourrais ressentir sans toi?

Shizuru se retira de l'emprise et fixa avec un air interrogateur l'autre jeune femme.

- Je ne suis partie qu'une quinzaine de jours Natsuki. De plus Natsuki était au courant de mon départ.

Natsuki s'arrêta un instant et fixa les poignets de l'autre jeune femme. Elle les saisit et les caressa doucement. Elle s'attarda sur chacun d'entre d'eux à la recherche de la moindre trace mais la peau en dessous de ses doigts était douce et nette. Elle fixa les poignets et murmura doucement.

- Pas de cicatrices. Comment est-ce-possible?

- Gakuencho ... Vous êtes sûre que tout vas bien?

Natsuki releva son regard et fit face à plusieurs jeunes femmes et à la vieille femme l'ayant réveillée. Elle passa une main sur son visage et se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle sentit une main sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux au contact, ne voulant pas perdre le sentiment d'apaisement qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis.

- Natsuki semble avoir un peu fièvre.

Natsuki saisit la main de la jeune femme et la serra avec nécessité. Elle voulait ressentir ce contact, cette sensation. Qui sait quand elle referait face à la réalité. Jamais ses rêves n'avaient été aussi réalistes. Elle continua à serrer la main de la jeune femme, perdue dans son propre monde. Shizuru fixa Natsuki avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude. Elle nota que Natsuki semblait plus que perturbée mais là encore la raison lui était inconnue.

- Tu devrais aller voir Hélène-san.

Natsuki n'avait pas la force de lutter. Elle était sûrement devenue folle, telle est l'explication à tout cela. Elle voulait profiter de l'instant présent et surtout profiter de Shizuru. Quoi que la jeune femme lui proposerait, elle le ferait.

- D'accord.

- Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'au laboratoire.

Shizuru essaya de se retirer de l'emprise mais Natsuki n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser faire. Shizuru décida de laisser ce détail de côté. Natsuki agissait bizarrement. Elle n'avait jamais été du matin mais là, il semblerait qu'elle soit enclin à un certain changement de personnalité. Shizuru appréciait le contact et la chaleur de la main de l'autre jeune femme. Mais ce qu'elle appréciait moins était le teint cadavérique de Natsuki. Celle-ci semblait avoir vu un fantôme et prête à tomber dans les pommes.

- Natsuki?

- Hum?

- Regarde-moi. Tu es vraiment pâle.

- Évidemment que je suis pâle! La situation actuelle ... Je crois que je vais devenir folle si ça continue.

- Le voyage à Artaï a dû t'éreinter. Natsuki a besoin de repos.

- Mais de quoi tu parles? Je n'ai pas besoin de repos. J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi tu es là.

- Pourquoi je suis là?

- Et ma tête qui va exploser avec ce foutu mal de tête.

- Natsuki devrait rester calme.

- Rester calme ... Mais comment veux-tu que je reste calme? Je sais que ... C'est impossible tout ça. Tu es ...

Natsuki saisit Shizuru par le poignet. Elle sentit Natsuki caressait doucement ses cheveux puis son visage. La situation pourrait être plaisante mais Shizuru ressentait un certain malaise chez son homologue. Malaise qui se confirma lorsqu'elle sentit Natsuki l'embrasser sur les lèvres assez rapidement et maladroitement. Cette démonstration d'affection laissa Shizuru légèrement rougissante. Natsuki se décala rapidement et secoua la tête.

- La sensation est tellement réelle. Comment est-ce-possible?

- Nat ... Natsuki qu'est-ce-qui te prend ?

Natsuki allait répliquer mais distingua une silhouette familière au loin.

- Non?

La concernée se figea et se retourna. Elle s'inclina assez maladroitement et sourit d'une façon narquoise.

- Gakuencho? Je n'ai rien fait depuis plus de deux jours qui nécessite une convocation dans votre bu...

- Stupide araignée! T'as le culot de dire que t'as rien fait!

Nao se fit pousser contre le mur et essaya tant bien que mal de comprendre la situation.

- Hé!

Natsuki resserra son emprise et regarda d'une manière plus sombre Nao.

- C'est de ta faute! Tu l'as poussée à ... Elle ne voulait qu'un simple mot! Et toi tu ... Je te le pardonnerais jamais!

- Je ne suis pour rien dans les agissements d'Artaï!

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté son pardon hein! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait t'apporter de plus de lui pourrir la vie de cette manière!

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Et vous allez me lâcher bon sang!

- Tu crois t'en tirer comme ça après ce que tu as infligé à Shizuru!

Natsuki sentit une prise ferme sur son épaule qui lui fit desserrer son emprise. Elle se retourna et fit face à un regard rouge roi. Shizuru prit par les épaules Natsuki, lui intimant de lâcher Nao.

- Natsuki je suis là. Zhang-san ne m'a rien fait.

Natsuki fixa Shizuru puis Nao. Un moment de flottement était percevable dans ses yeux.

- Nao ... Zhang ? Mais ... C'est un cauchemar ...

- Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive Natsuki?

Natsuki resta un instant silencieuse et droite puis relâcha Nao qui s'écroula à terre. La directrice poursuivit sa marche sans savoir réellement où elle se rendait. Nao se remit difficilement debout.

- Mais il lui arrive quoi sérieusement! Et Araignée? Ça lui est venue d'où ça?

Shizuru secoua la tête et poursuivit sa route. Le comportement de la jeune femme l'inquiétait réellement et elle se sentait d'autant plus responsable que chaque parole de Natsuki semblait avoir un rapport avec sa personne. Natsuki arriva devant une porte et l'ouvrit sans grande formalité. Elle resta bouche bée devant ce qu'elle voyait. Elle fixa l'ensemble de la pièce.

- C'est ça le laboratoire? Dites-moi que je suis en train de rêver ...

Elle entendit des pas derrières elle mais elle ne pouvait détourner le regard de ce qu'elle voyait.

- Ara il semblerait qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre que nous ici. Natsuki devrait retourner à son bureau pour régler le débordement de nos deux jeunes corails. Je suggère ensuite qu'elle aille se reposer.

- Plus ...

- Je me charge de trouver Hélène-san.

Natsuki sentit une légère poussée sur ses épaules, l'invitant à sortir par une autre porte. Elle resta sous le choc de ce qu'elle voyait mais poursuivit son chemin vers la sortie.

**Fin du chapitre 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur :**** J'ai dû faire certains arrangements dans mon histoire par rapport à Mai Hime/Mai Otome. Ne soyez donc pas surpris ^^. Merci aux reviews et aux suivis.**

**Chapitre 7**

**Dans un abri, éloigné de Garderobe.**

Une jeune femme recouvra le corps d'un homme sans vie.

- Je suis navrée, je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui.

El fixa la dépouille de son ami, essayant de garder sa posture droite.

- Je vais le ramener auprès des siens.

- Je ne comprends pas. Je suis passée hier en fin d'après-midi... Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il partirait aussi vite.

- Combien de temps lui restait-il?

- Je dirais deux ou trois semaines. Mais vous savez les derniers jours d'un mourant sont difficiles à identifier.

El souffla légèrement tout en regardant la jeune femme se retirer.

- Au final, les prédictions du docteur sont justes. Il a tenu plus de deux semaines sur Terre même si ici ça ne représente que quelques heures ... Repose en paix mon ami.

**Pendant ce temps à Garderobe.**

Après la demande de Shizuru, Natsuki erra plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs. Elle finit par trouver son bureau, non sans l'aide de l'une des étudiantes restant perplexe face à sa demande. Elle fut surprise de distinguer trois personnes dans celui-ci.

- Gakuencho ... Nous ne pouvons pas tolérer ce genre de comportements. Il vous faut sévir.

- Sévir?

- Vous devez sanctionner ce genre de comportements enfantins. Nous sommes à Garderobe ici pas dans une cour de récréation.

Natsuki fixa la vieille femme puis les deux jeunes filles lui faisant face. Celles-ci avaient la tête inclinée vers le bas et n'osaient émettre le moindre son. Natsuki émit un léger souffle face à la situation. Intérieurement, elle cherchait un moyen de se dépêtrer de celle-ci. Elle essaya de se souvenir du prénom de la vieille femme.

- Je vous laisse vous en charger ... Maria.

La dénommée Maria resta perplexe devant la réponse de Natsuki qui sentit un froid l'englober. Pas de doute, elle était bien en face de la boulangère. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'une boulangère venait faire ici? C'était la question qui valait plusieurs milliards et qui ne trouva guerre de réponses dans l'esprit de Natsuki. Elle vit l'autre femme s'avancer. Celle-ci parla d'un ton sec.

- Auriez-vous perdu votre politesse durant votre séjour à Artaï Gakuencho? La familiarité que vous avez avec la troisième colonne ne peut se faire avec moi. Sachez que je suis contre ce manque de professionnalisme. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser Kruger-san. Jeunes filles, préparez-vous à recevoir votre sanction.

Natsuki déglutit face à l'aura meurtrière de Maria, sans comprendre le pourquoi de cette tirade. Une fois qu'elle avait repris un peu de contenance, son esprit s'arrêta sur plusieurs détails. Détails qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle souffla dans la défaite et s'affala sur un siège. Elle ronronna de plaisir face à la sensation.

- Enfin une bonne chose depuis mon réveil. Je dois essayer de comprendre certaines choses. La première d'entre elles étant ce que je fais ici. Et pourquoi m'appellent-t-ils tous Kruger? Et c'est quoi ce bureau de malade ... Que suis-je sensée faire ici?

Natsuki saisit une feuille sur le bureau et grimaça lors de la lecture de celle-ci.

- La moitié des mots inscrits sur ce papier me sont inconnus. Je suis sensée faire quoi ...

Natsuki entendit une légère frappe et autorisa à rentrer. Elle fut surprise de voir Shizuru tout sourire. Elle détailla légèrement la jeune femme. Elle était certes plus mature mais était identique à Shizuru. Elle possédait les mêmes courbes, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux. Natsuki fixa intensément Shizuru qui s'avança avec un plateau et le déposa sur le bureau.

- J'ai pensé que Natsuki voudrait partager une tasse de thé avec moi.

- Du thé?

- Ton préféré. Natsuki a besoin de se détendre.

Natsuki fit une note mentale qu'elle, enfin Kruger, était semble-t-il amatrice de thé et accepta la tasse. Shizuru se positionna derrière elle et massa doucement ses épaules. Elle se sentit fondre face à ce traitement. Dans sa mémoire, Shizuru ne se contentait que de la tenir dans ses bras ou de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue mais jamais elle n'avait osé avoir ce genre de contact.

- Natsuki est tendue aujourd'hui.

- Hum? Oui un peu.

- Natsuki souhaite que je continue ?

Natsuki fredonna une réponse tout en fermant les yeux. L'illusion était vraiment parfaite. Elle se fit sortir de ses pensées par une main caressant doucement son visage.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée Natsuki ?

Natsuki se figea d'un coup et fixa la jeune femme dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû. C'était stupide.

Shizuru sourit tristement. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle aurait aimé entendre. Mais venant de Natsuki, la réponse ne l'étonna que très peu. Elle tenta de se décaler mais sentit une prise ferme sur son poignet. Elle se retrouva assise sur les genoux de Natsuki qui la serra doucement contre elle.

- Je voulais ... Vérifier quelque chose.

- Ara?

- Shizuru ...

- Oui Natsuki?

- Je veux juste profiter de l'instant présent.

Shizuru se positionna à califourchon sur Natsuki qui rougit intensément.

- Shiz ... Shizuru! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais?

- Tu sais que je te suis dévouée corps et âme Natsuki?

Natsuki déglutit difficilement mais acquiesça.

- Alors comment désires-tu profiter de l'instant présent Nat-su-ki?

Natsuki se perdit un instant dans ses pensées. Elle fixa Shizuru et imagina une version plus jeune de celle-ci. Elle caressa doucement son visage. La même sensation, la même beauté, la même douceur.

- Je désires juste que tu restes en vie Shizuru.

Shizuru s'arrêta dans sa taquinerie et se releva de sa position. Natsuki quant à elle secoua la tête et saisit une feuille jonchant son bureau. Shizuru s'excusa mais entendit un léger murmure qui la laissa perplexe.

- Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée pour ma lâcheté Shizuru.

* * *

><p>- Shizuru-san? Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite. Tout va bien?<p>

Shizuru sourit à la vue d'une jeune femme.

- Rassurez-vous Yohko-san, je suis ici pour Natsuki.

- Un problème avec Gakuencho?

- Je ne sais pas ... Elle semble légèrement ... Je ne trouve pas le mot adéquat.

Yohko fixa un instant la jeune femme.

- Les délibérations ont dû l'épuiser. Le climat n'est pas enclin au repos.

Shizuru hocha la tête.

- Espérons que la situation ne se détériore pas plus.

Yohko s'installa sur son siège et fixa un point imaginaire.

- Elle a refusé de me parler ... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je pensais que le traité avec Windblood aurait apaisé sa rancœur mais il n'en est rien. Notre technologie ne peut pas être utilisée comme elle le souhaite.

- Garderobe se trouve toujours dans une position délicate. Windblood et Garderobe sont deux entités différentes. S'attaquer à Garderobe ne rompt en rien le traité avec Windblood.

Yohko hocha machinalement la tête.

- Nous arrivons à contenir la maladie mais pas à la faire disparaître. Ce qu'elle désire est de la folie.

Shizuru posa une main sur l'épaule de la scientifique.

- Le Leader d'Asward ... Je crains que ses actions ne vont condamner davantage son peuple. Si elle continue dans ce sens, la Reine Mashiro ne sera plus en mesure de respecter le traité. Voler notre technologie pour d'autres fonds que de soigner les habitants d'Asward est une raison valable pour dissoudre un traité. Il devient primordial qu'elle le comprenne.

Yohko soupira en signe de défaite.

- Midori ne s'arrêtera pas ... Même si cela signifie tous nous tuer. Elle le fera ... Sans aucune hésitation.

Shizuru adressa un regard compatissant à Yohko puis décida de prendre congé. La discussion n'amènerait à rien de plus. Elle fut cependant retenue par la scientifique.

- J'ai reçu une information concernant un tremblement de terre dans le désert d'Artaï. Mais en m'y intéressant de plus près, je n'ai décelé aucun mouvement sismique dans la région. Pensez-vous que je dois prévenir Gakuencho?

Shizuru fronça les sourcils mais secoua la tête.

- Je vais m'y rendre moi-même. Natsuki a besoin de se reposer. Qui plus est, je ne pense pas qu'elle souhaite retourner à Artaï.

- Les délibérations étaient si mauvaises que ça? Je veillerais à ne pas la déranger dans les prochains jours si cela peut lui être bénéfique.

- Je ne pense pas que seules les délibérations sont en cause. Elle semble ailleurs et perdue. Je suis sûre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à Artaï de plus ...

- Personnel?

Shizuru se contenta de hocher la tête tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour emballer quelques affaires puis se dirigea de nouveau vers le bureau de la directrice. Elle se retrouva face à une pièce vide. Elle décida de chercher après Natsuki et la retrouva au même endroit que plus tôt dans la journée. Celle-ci était comme figée. En s'avançant à ses côtés, Shizuru posa une main sur l'épaule de Natsuki qui sursauta. Celle-ci fixa un instant Shizuru puis reporta son regard sur le terrain d'entraînement. Shizuru souffla légèrement.

- Il semblerait qu'Arika-san et Nina-san aient encore quelque chose à régler.

Natsuki se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Les deux jeunes femmes volaient et se battaient avec un accoutrement assez particulier. Accoutrement qui était apparu comme ça, suite à la prononciation d'un seul mot. Intérieurement, Natsuki essayait de comprendre comment tout cela était possible. Elle fut sortie de sa contemplation lorsqu'elle distingua une ombre s'avança vers les deux jeunes femmes. L'ombre grossit d'autant plus et devint une sorte de gros ver. Elle entendit un son lourd tomber à côté d'elle et se retourna pour faire face à Shizuru. Celle-ci avait fait tomber sa valise.

- Autorise-moi Natsuki.

- Je ... Quoi?

- Autorise-moi.

Natsuki se contenta de hocher la tête sans comprendre la requête. Elle resta bouche bée lorsqu'elle entendit Shizuru prononcer le même mot qu'elle avait déjà entendu dans la bouche des deux jeunes femmes. Ce qui la fit reculer était le changement d'apparence de Shizuru. Elle portait une sorte d'armure et s'élança d'un coup vers le gros vers. Natsuki ne quitta pas des yeux la scène et resta sous le choc lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru utiliser une arme extensible. Ce n'était pas une hallebarde mais la ressemblance était troublante. Après l'extermination de l'intrus, Shizuru se reposa à proximité de Natsuki qui resta sans voix.

- Je ne comprends pas d'où ses Slaves proviennent. Il ne possèdent pourtant plus de maîtres. Malgré qu'ils ne soient pas difficiles à combattre, nous devons trouver un moyen de les éloigner.

Natsuki murmura doucement dans un souffle.

- Ce sont des Orphans ...

- Tu as dit quelque chose Natsuki ?

Natsuki porta son regard sur l'arme se trouvant dans les mains de l'Otome et la toucha doucement. Shizuru se démartérialisa et se rapprocha de Natsuki qui se recula rapidement. Celle-ci sentit une légère douleur dans son coeur mais ne dit rien de plus. Elle ramassa sa valise et murmura doucement.

- J'espère que tu iras mieux à mon retour. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi.

- Je ... Tu pars?

- Je rentrerai rapidement.

Natsuki fixa la forme s'éloigner et serra légèrement les poings pour essayer de contrôler ses émotions.

- C'était un Orphan ... Il semblait différent. Shizuru l'a appelé un Slave ... Elle l'a détruit avec cette arme mais ... Ce n'est pas possible. Shizuru possède encore ses pouvoirs d'Hime ...

Natsuki se concentra un instant et essaya de matérialiser ses éléments mais rien n'apparut. Elle passa une main sur son front et se redirigea vers le bâtiment central.

- Je dois vraiment mais vraiment me réveiller de ce cauchemar.

* * *

><p>Après plusieurs heures de vol, Shizuru atteignit le désert d'Artaï. Elle s'avança vers un cratère et sourit à la vue d'une jeune femme accroupie tâtant le sol.<p>

- Ara Gallagher-san, je pensais que vous étiez à Airries.

Celle-ci se releva et s'inclina.

- La présidente d'Airries a reçu une lettre lui signalant des mouvements suspects dans ce désert. Suite à la situation diplomatique légèrement tendue, je me suis proposée d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil.

- Alors qu'en est-il?

- Il y a une grotte en dessous apparemment. J'allais m'y rendre.

Elle sauta dans le trou, bientôt imitée par Shizuru. Celle-ci resta troublée par ce qu'elle voyait. Un plateau de pierres sur lequel reposait une colonne en son centre. Shizuru fixa la colonne et plus particulièrement l'élément l'enroulant.

- On dirait ... Mon élément ...

Elle s'avança vers la colonne et la toucha légèrement. Elle passa sa main sur l'élément en question. Elle ressentit une légère douleur et s'écroula au sol en émettant un léger gémissement.

- Viola-san vous allez bien?

Celle-ci se releva et fixa un instant son homologue. Elle hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur la colonne.

- Quelle est donc cette magie?

- Plaît-il?

- Touchez-la.

Sara s'exécuta mais après plusieurs secondes à frôler la colonne puis l'élément, retira sa main.

- Je ne sens rien. Qu'avez-vous ressenti?

- Ce n'est pas seulement ressentir c'est ... J'ai vu une jeune femme me ressemblant trait pour trait.

- Que faisait-elle?

Shizuru fixa un instant ses poignets et murmura tristement.

- Elle s'ôtait la vie.

Sara prit une photo de la colonne et commença une retraite.

- Je pense que nous n'obtiendrons rien de plus là-dessus. Hélène-san saura peut-être de quoi il s'agit.

Shizuru reposa sa main sur la colonne et ferma un instant les yeux. Elle sentit un légère chaleur se propager dans son corps ce qui lui fit rouvrir subitement les yeux.

- Vous avez raison ... Rentrons pour que nous puissions avoir une explication.

* * *

><p>Shizuru arriva le lendemain en début de soirée. Après avoir discuté de ses observations et remercié Sara, elle rejoignit ses quartiers. Elle fut surprise d'entendre une succession de frappe sur la porte.<p>

- Natsuki?

Celle-ci entra dans la pièce et s'installa sur un siège à sa portée.

- Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser.

- T'excuser?

- Pour ma réaction ... J'y ai réfléchi depuis ton départ. Je sais ce que tu penses et je ne veux surtout pas que tu penses ce genre de chose.

- Natsuki ...

- Tu penses que j'ai peur de toi et que tu es un monstre mais malgré que je me tue à te le dire et redire je n'ai ni peur de toi ni te considère comme un monstre.

- Ara je ne pensais rien de tout cela.

Natsuki secoua la tête et dévisagea son homologue.

- Je sais que tu me mens. Toi et ton stupide masque!

Shizuru se posa sur son lit et fixa un instant la directrice. Elle essaya de changer de sujet.

- Tu ne me demandes pas?

- Te demander quoi?

- Ce que j'ai vu là-bas.

Natsuki grommela plusieurs mots incompréhensibles mais finit par lâcher dans un souffle.

- Le plus important pour moi est que tu sois là ... Avec moi.

- Natsuki ... Maintenant que tu es rassurée, tu devrais retourner dans tes quartiers.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse sans surveillance! Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur.

- De quoi parles-tu?

- Peu importe.

Shizuru fixa un instant la jeune femme puis se releva. Elle ferma la porte à clé et se rapprocha de la directrice.

- Nous sommes en sécurité à Garderobe. Natsuki a besoin de repos. Tu as vraiment l'air épuisé.

Natsuki se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici quoi que tu fasses ou dises d'ailleurs.

- Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça.

Natsuki fixa Shizuru qui retira sa robe laissant apparaître des sous-vêtements violets clairs. Elle déglutit difficilement. Shizuru rigola légèrement face à la teinte rosée ornant le visage de la directrice. Elle s'avança vers Natsuki et lui posa une main sur la joue.

- Natsuki apprécie la vue?

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de la directrice et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que Natsuki me voit de cette manière. Natsuki devrait se mettre à l'aise si elle désire partager mon lit.

- Ton lit?

- Comme quand nous étions étudiantes ... Cela me rend tellement nostalgique ...

Natsuki fixa le corps prendre place dans le lit et s'avança doucement vers celui-ci. Elle se faufila dans les draps et sentit directement un mouvement derrière elle. Deux bras étaient solidement enroulés autour de sa taille. Un souffle chaud vint caresser doucement ses oreilles.

- Même si je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment ... Arigato Natsuki.

Natsuki se retourna et fixa un instant l'autre jeune femme. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de Shizuru et pourtant une partie d'elle semblait à mille lieux de la situation.

- Pourquoi me remercies-tu?

- Pour ta bienveillance et ta gentillesse.

Natsuki frissonna légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts fins de Shizuru caresser doucement sa joue. Elle ferma légèrement les yeux face à ce traitement. Elle reproduisit le même geste et caressa doucement les cheveux puis les lèvres de Shizuru. Elle sentit un léger mouvement et vit Shizuru se rapprocher d'elle. Elle sentit le souffle régulier de l'autre femme sur ses propres lèvres. Elle se rapprocha et commença à céder à la tentation. Son esprit reprit finalement le dessus. Natsuki se décala légèrement et murmura tristement.

- J'ai été aveugle durant toutes ses années. Pardonnes-moi Shizuru.

- Mais ...

- Bonne nuit.

Shizuru fixa un instant son homologue qui se releva et se repositionna sur le siège. Celle-ci fut surprise par le changement soudain d'atmosphère ainsi que de la tristesse percevable dans les yeux de la directrice. Pour autant elle n'ajouta rien et se contenta de s'installer confortablement pour la nuit. La nuit lui apportera peut-être les réponses à ses différentes questions.

**Fin du chapitre 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur :**** Je n'ai pas été en mesure de mettre à jour étant donné que je me suis faîte virée comme une merde sans explication ... Les joies de la période d'essai ... J'espère que ma mauvaise humeur n'est pas contagieuse et que vous prendrez un plaisir à lire ce chapitre. Chapitre qui est un peu plus court que les autres. Je pense publier un autre chapitre dans quelques jours, vous promettant un chapitre un peu plus long. Reviews sont toujours appréciées. Si si même si elles sont critiques, je ne pense pas pouvoir être plus out qu'actuellement. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 8**

**Dans un abri, éloigné de Garderobe.**

Une jeune femme fixa le corps sans vie, placé sur un lit. Après plusieurs minutes de recueil, elle se leva et murmura tout en chassant une larme solitaire.

- Adieu Akio. Merci d'avoir fait don de ta vie pour tenter de sauver ce monde. j'honorerai ma promesse et prendrai soin de ta petite-fille quand j'en aurais fini.

Elle fixa le ciel un instant puis reprit sa route.

- A l'heure qu'il est, Miyu doit être en chemin ...

**A Garderobe**

Natsuki fixa la forme endormie dans le lit. Après plusieurs heures, elle s'approcha du lieu de couchage et caressa doucement les cheveux de Shizuru. Elle resta quelques instants à fixer l'ange endormie puis focalisa son regard vers l'extérieur. Obscurité. Elle frotta l'arrière de son cou et murmura dans un souffle.

- Je ne rêve donc pas ... Que dois-je faire exactement ? Si seulement j'avais ne serait-ce qu'une idée de ce qu'on attend de moi. Je dois absolument en savoir plus ...

Elle fixa l'heure sur la table de chevet de Shizuru. 2:21. Elle regarda une dernière fois sa précieuse personne puis sortit de la pièce. Mentalement, elle remercia, elle ne sait qui pour la droiture des lieux. Sur chaque porte était indiquée la nature de la pièce derrière celle-ci. Elle entra dans ses quartiers et se fit plaquer au mur sans comprendre. Lorsque sa vision rentra en contact avec la personne en question, une sueur froide lui parcourra le dos.

- Mi ... Miyu?

Celle-ci défit son emprise et se décala légèrement.

- Mes capteurs ne me trompaient donc pas.

Natsuki fixa un instant la pièce mais se fit arrêter dans sa recherche.

- Identité?

- Pardon?

Natsuki sentit une prise ferme sur sa gorge.

- Identité.

- Bon dieu Miyu tu me reconnais pas! T'as failli me tuer plus d'une fois. Ta mémoire de robot devrait s'en souvenir non?

- Ma mémoire a été reformatée.

- Manquait plus que ça! J'avais oublié l'épisode avec Sugiura ...

Miyu se rapprocha de Natsuki qui déglutit difficilement.

- Sugiura ... Une Hime de la planète Terre. Correct?

La directrice fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête.

- Un humain ne peut pas voyager dans les dimensions de cette manière. Comment as-tu réussi cet exploit?

- Dimensions?

- Qui t'a permis un transfert corporel?

- Transfert quoi?

- Dois-je user de force pour obtenir une réponse?

Natsuki déglutit difficilement face au regard froid de Miyu. Elle se décala de l'emprise.

- Une fille blonde aux yeux verts m'a amenée ici. Elle a parlé d'ordre initial et de cycle. C'est tout ce que je sais. Tu as l'air de savoir où nous sommes. Peux-tu m'expliquer?

Miyu secoua la tête.

- El a donc fini par le faire ...

- Heu qui ça elle?

Miyu sonda un instant Natsuki.

- Tu n'es pas une menace pour Garderobe. Je peux donc te laisser ici sans crainte.

Natsuki grommela face à l'insulte mais n'ajouta rien. Miyu reprit en prenant une posture plus décontractée.

- Explique-moi tout depuis ta rencontre avec El?

Natsuki souffla mais capitula. Après plusieurs heures d'échanges, Miyu semblait déconcertée par un point en particulier.

- Fujino-Hime est donc morte.

- Tu ne le savais pas?

Miyu marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- La Terre m'a privée de mon bien le plus précieux. Earl m'a permis de la retrouver.

- Ton bien?

Miyu hocha la tête. Un voile de tristesse était visibles dans ses yeux.

- Mademoiselle Alyssa a elle aussi perdu la vie. Elle n'a pas eu le droit à une deuxième chance comme vous les Himes. C'est pourquoi je suis ici.

Natsuki hocha la tête. Même si Miyu n'avait jamais eu une place dans son cœur, elle comprenait la douleur de celle-ci. Miyu reprit froidement.

- Je vais tenter de la retrouver.

- Heu ... Ok.

- El ne t'a pas amenée ici dans le but de séduire la gracieuse Améthyste. Comportement primaire des humains.

Natsuki croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine tout en arborant une légère rougeur.

- Oh ça va ... J'admets ... Je me suis peut-être laissée un peu emportée par mes sentiments.

- Garderobe n'est pas reconnue pour le partage des émotions, surtout entre Otomes.

- Je ne pouvais pas deviner.

- Tu te dois d'être prudente.

- C'est tout?

- Quoi c'est tout?

- Il y a autre chose que je dois savoir? Si j'ai bien compris Garderobe est une école où des fillettes veulent être des Otomes et moi je le suis déjà. Tout comme Shizuru d'ailleurs. Une Otome est capable de se matérialiser, un peu comme les Himes. Elles combattent des Orphans qui ici prennent le nom de Slaves. Je dirige toute cette merde et Shizuru m'aide. Et Maria est ... Heu c'est quoi au fait?

- C'est Miss Maria. Elle t'aide dans la gestion et le maintien de l'académie.

- Ouai une subordonnée quoi.

- Si tu tiens à la vie, ne redis jamais ça devant elle.

- Quoi c'est une vieille peau d'au moins soixante balais! Elle va pas me les gonfler quand même.

- Ah et ça!

- Quoi ça?

- Ton vocabulaire ... Personne ayant ce genre de propos ne peut se présenter comme la Gakuencho de Garderobe.

- Pff une dingue me fout dans la merde et ...

- Le suicide de Fujino-Hime est uniquement ta faute. El n'est pas à blâmer pour cela.

- Comme ci j'avais besoin d'un rappel de ça. Merci vraiment!

- Je dois savoir ce qu'El a en tête.

- Je fais quoi moi en attendant?

- Tu rétablis le cycle.

- Mais c'est pas une réponse ça!

- Mais c'est la seule que je puisse te fournir. Il te faut la découvrir par toi même.

- Tu ne vas pas m'aider?

- Je ne veux pas ni ne peux d'ailleurs.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Je n'ai pas à plus interférer. Les décision que tu prends et prendras ne doivent refléter que tes propres choix. Voilà pourquoi El ne t'as rien expliqué.

- Mais ...

- Mon explication s'arrête ici.

Natsuki fixa Miyu qui mit une cape et ouvrit la fenêtre.

- Nous nous reverrons d'ici quelques lunes Gakuencho. Essayez de trouver la raison de votre présence ici en attendant.

- Attends! Où est la vraie Gakuencho?

Miyu fronça légèrement les sourcils mais décida de limiter les informations.

- Deux entités possédant le même fluide ne peuvent pas exister en même temps. Gakuencho et toi ne forment qu'une seule et unique personne.

Natsuki fronça les sourcils. Miyu se contenta de monter sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Où est Alyssa?

Miyu se retourna en souriant légèrement. Elle murmura doucement.

- Prenez garde. Ils passeront bientôt tous à l'attaque.

Natsuki allait répliquer mais se retrouva seule dans la pièce. Elle souffla et referma la fenêtre.

- Mais de qui parle-t-elle?

* * *

><p>Natsuki se dirigea vers son bureau et s'affala sur son siège. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle visualisa une lumière bleue à proximité de la lune.<p>

- L'Etoile des Himes est donc encore présente ici. Mais personne ne semble s'en soucier.

Elle porta son regard sur un dossier placé sur son bureau.

- C'est l'une des deux étudiantes de ce matin ...

Elle feuilleta le dossier et essaya de comprendre les termes.

- Je dois trouver un moyen de me fondre dans le paysage. Miyu ne m'a pas expliqué ce qu'était réellement les Otomes ... Comment pourrais-je obtenir ces informations sans éveiller les soupçons? Et surtout comment puis-je me réveiller de ce cauchemar ...

Elle fixa une nouvelle fois l'Etoile des Himes.

- J'ai besoin de toi ... Shizuru ...

**Fin du chapitre 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Shizuru se réveilla à l'aube, comme à son habitude. Elle réalisa sa routine matinale, prenant en compte le réveil de la Gakuencho. Elle fut surprise de ne trouver personne dans la chambre de celle-ci. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, à fixer le lit vide, elle s'aventura dans la salle de bain et ressortit avec un objet en main. Elle chercha dans l'Académie et trouva Natsuki devant un parterre de roses rouges et blanches. Shizuru fixa la silhouette lui tournant le dos. Elle remarqua un léger affaissement des épaules de celle-ci. Elle, qui avait l'habitude de voir la directrice droite comme un piquet et froide comme la glace se retrouva devant une femme légèrement affaissée sur elle-même. A l'entente d'un profond soupir, elle décida d'indiquer sa présence.

- Natsuki?

Celle-ci sursauta et se retourna rapidement. Shizuru fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle distingua quelques larmes sur les joues de la Gakuencho. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse émettre la moindre question, la directrice s'essuya les larmes et prit la parole.

- Qui y-a-t-il?

- Je devrais te poser cette question Natsuki.

- Comment ça?

- Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui.

Natsuki hocha simplement la tête. Les dernières paroles de Miyu lui revinrent à l'esprit alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de fuir le regard oppressant de son homologue.

- Ils vont bientôt passer tous à l'attaque ... Nous devons nous préparer.

Shizuru reprit une position plus décontractée tout en observant Natsuki.

- Je pense que nous devrions nous concentrer sur les Schwartz étant donné qu'ils sont les seuls dont nous ignorons les attentions.

Natsuki acquiesça se faisant une note mentale de se renseigner sur les Schwartz. Elle avait réfléchi toute la nuit et s'était finalement rendue compte d'une chose simple. Chose se résumant à un comportement. Elle devait obtenir les informations sans paraître décalée. Un stratagème qu'elle avait mis au point lors de sa quête d'informations durant le Carnaval des Himes. Elle réfléchit un instant mais finit par lâcher une autre question. Elle avait espoir que celle-ci soit judicieuse.

- Et pour les autres?

Shizuru fixa le ciel et sourit légèrement. Natsuki ne put qu'être soulagée face au regard serein de son homologue.

- Natsuki a fait reculer Artaï lors de son dernier voyage. Peut-être qu'avec l'aide d'Airries nous pourrions arriver à les repousser. Le dialogue est sans doute notre meilleure arme. Ce n'est pourtant pas Artaï qui m'inquiète.

- Vraiment?

Shizuru s'avança vers Natsuki et murmura doucement pour ne pas être entendue.

- Asward ne reculera devant rien pour récupérer notre technologie. Yohko-san n'a détecté aucune présence dans notre circonscription mais ...

- Tu as bien dit Yohko?

Shizuru fronça les sourcils n'étant pas habituée à se faire couper la parole. Surtout par Natsuki.

- Oui en effet. Un problème ?

Natsuki essaya de masquer son trouble. Elle se maudit intérieurement pour sa réaction. Il fallait qu'elle rattrape le coup avant que cela ne paraisse suspect.

- Non ... Je pensais juste à une chose.

Le visage de Shizuru s'adoucit.

- Elle ne nous trahira pas.

Natsuki se contenta de hocher la tête. A vrai dire, elle n'écoutait déjà plus réellement Shizuru. Elle sentit une main dans ses cheveux et fut surprise de trouver Shizuru à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Natsuki ne devrait pas sortir sans porter mon présent. Natsuki me doit réparation pour son oubli.

Elle reçut une légère bise sur la joue et vit Shizuru s'éloigner. Elle passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux et sentit quelque chose les retenir. Elle sourit légèrement tout en rebroussant chemin vers le bâtiment central.

- Shizuru est toujours la même au final. Douce et protectrice.

Natsuki se décida à chercher après la scientifique et la trouva dans le laboratoire après un certain temps de recherches. Elle se fit une note mentale que ce lieu devait être le repère de l'autre jeune femme. En effet, Miyu ne lui avait parlé que des fondements même de Earl. Elle s'était surtout attardée sur la géopolitique ainsi que les noms des différents domaines. Hormis cela, Natsuki restait dans le flou total. Elle décida de rompre le silence.

- Yohko?

La dénommée se retourna face au ton rauque.

- Que me vaut cette visite Gakuencho?

- Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis là.

Yohko fixa un instant le cœur du laboratoire puis s'avança vers la directrice.

- Je n'ai rien vu d'anormal sur les systèmes radars. Voyez par vous même.

Natsuki fixa l'écran de contrôle et ne comprenant strictement rien à ce qu'elle voyait, hocha simplement la tête. Elle fixa un instant la jeune femme. Identique à celle de son monde ... En moins bourrée certes mais identique en tout point. Natsuki ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire sur son visage.

- Y'a-t-il quelque chose sur mon visage Natsuki-san?

Natsuki se contenta de secouer la tête. Les paroles de Miyu et de Shizuru étant tenaces, elle décida d'alimenter sa connaissance sur le sujet.

- Que cherchent-ils en nous attaquant?

La question semblait étonnée Yohko. Natsuki se mordit intérieurement la joue.

- Je sais qu'ils en ont après notre technologie mais pour en faire quoi exactement ?

Ceci semblait alléger les doutes du docteur. Natsuki souffla légèrement.

- Honnêtement? L'ensemble de notre technologie ne survivrait pas sans le réacteur central. Étant donné qu'ils ont essayé de le détruire, je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'ils recherchent.

- Et à quoi pensez-vous?

Yohko semblait dans la tourmente.

- Je regrette ... Je ne sais pas.

A voir le regard décomposé de la jeune femme, Natsuki savait qu'elle lui mentait mais elle décida de laisser la discussion en suspens. Elle remercia Yohko et se dirigea vers son bureau.

- Gakuencho?

- Hum?

Yohko pianota un instant sur son ordinateur.

- Concernant la découverte de Gallagher-san et Viola-san dans le désert. Il semblerait qu'une substance vitale est emmurée dans la colonne.

Natsuki se figea un instant et porta son regard sur la photographie apparaissant sur l'écran.

- C'est un pilier.

Yohko fixa un instant la jeune femme.

- Vous savez ce que c'est?

- Un pilier se lève lorsqu'une Hime est vaincue ou perds la vie.

- J'ai déjà entendu cette légende. Il fait référence à l'Etoile des Himes si je ne me trompes pas.

Natsuki ferma un instant les yeux sous le regard surpris de la scientifique.

- Vous allez bien Gakuencho?

Natsuki hocha la tête et se décala de sa position.

- Ne perdez pas votre temps sur cela. Une fois que le pilier est levé, il n'y a plus rien à faire.

Elle se retira en laissant perplexe Yohko. Natsuki passa devant une salle et regarda machinalement à l'intérieur. Elle faillit avoir un arrêt en visualisant un visage familier.

- Yukariko ...

Elle s'avança dans la pièce et s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle visualisa plusieurs jeunes femmes. Yukariko s'avança vers Natsuki.

- Gakuencho ... Que me vaut cette visite surprise?

- Je ... Rien en particulier.

Yukariko sourit à Natsuki et reprit sa place d'origine.

- Bien. Reprenons notre cours d'histoire.

Natsuki fixa les jeunes filles et s'arrêta sur l'une d'entre elles. Celle-ci était écrasée sur sa table malgré les multiples coups de poings de sa voisine.

- Arika-san?

Natsuki rigola intérieurement. Cette jeune femme avait autant d'intérêt à ses cours que Natsuki elle-même.

- Pouvez-vous suivre Gakuencho pour votre punition?

Natsuki se figea face à la requête. Comprenant la demande, elle ouvrit la marche, suivi de très près par l'autre jeune femme. Elle rejoignit son bureau et s'installa. Une multitude de papiers le jonchaient. Et elle ne comprenait rien. Elle devait trouver une solution pour se débarrasser de tout cela.

- Gakuencho?

Natsuki sursauta à la voix. Elle avait oublié la jeune femme. Elle frotta l'arrière de son cou, cherchant quoi dire dans cette situation. Elle se fit interrompre par l'élève.

- Komen nasai Gakuencho pour mon manque d'écoute. Mais l'histoire des Otomes est une chose vraiment ... Soporifique.

Natsuki tilta sur la phrase de la jeune femme.

- Vous étudiez l'ensemble de l'histoire des Otomes?

- Yukariko-sensei souhaite que nous retravaillons nos bases. Mais l'histoire n'a pas changé depuis l'année dernière ...

- Ta punition sera de me raconter tout ce que tu sais là-dessus.

- Mais ...

- Je t'écoute.

Arika blanchit d'un coup.

- Je commence par ...

- Le commencement.

- Mais ça va me prendre une journée entière ... Je ne peux pas avoir une autre punition?

- Non! A moins que tu préfère que je charge Maria de ta punition ...

- Non pas Miss Maria! Très bien ...

Natsuki écouta attentivement la jeune élève, posant de temps en temps des questions. Celle-ci y répondait, croyant que la directrice la testait. Après plus de quatre heures d'échanges, Natsuki congédia Arika. Elle en apprit un peu plus sur les Otomes. Au départ, elle n'avait pas cru un traître mot de la jeune femme mais petit à petit, elle s'était faite à l'idée. Elle s'étira puis reporta son regard sur les paperasses devant elle.

- Miyu aurait pu au moins m'expliquer ce que je suis sensée faire avec toutes ses paperasses. Non au lieu de cela elle a préféré me parler de la vieille qui ...

Natsuki s'arrêta un instant dans son monologue et sourit de toutes ses dents. L'heure n'était plus à la plainte mais à la vengeance. Vengeance n'était peut-être pas le mot le plus approprié mais Natsuki se souvenait encore du regard froid sur le visage de Miss Maria. Elle, qui d'habitude, n'avait pas peur de personne ... Elle devait montrer sa suprématie à la femme âgée. Et elle avait trouvé un moyen parfait pour le faire.

* * *

><p>- Voyez ça comme une promotion Ma... Miss Maria.<p>

- Mais Gakuencho ...

Natsuki haussa légèrement le ton.

- Je ne peux pas tout faire! Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance. Alors puis-je compter sur vous?

Natsuki se releva de son siège et le présenta à Miss Maria qui après plusieurs secondes finit par s'asseoir dessus. Natsuki hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Une fois seule, elle ne put s'empêcher de porter un sourire victorieux et de brandir son poing en l'air.

- Adieu les corvées ... Bonjour la liberté!

Miss Maria fixa l'ensemble des documents.

- Gakuencho agit vraiment de manière bizarre depuis quelques jours.

Un peu plus loin dans un canapé, une jeune femme reposa sa tasse de thé.

- Ara Natsuki n'a jamais aimé les tâches administratives mais de là à vous laisser tout faire ... Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a en tête.

* * *

><p>Natsuki fixait avec des yeux ronds ce qui se trouvait devant elle.<p>

- Vous l'avez ramené?

Elle s'avança devant l'objet ayant eu toute son attention et se ravisa au moment de le toucher. Yohko sortit un instant sa tête de son travail et hocha la tête.

- Je voulais l'examiner de plus prés. Rassurez-vous Artaï nous a donné son accord.

- Je n'étais pas au courant.

- Miss Maria a dû signé le document étant donnée qu'elle vous allège de votre travail.

Natsuki hocha la tête et fixa la colonne de pierre. Elle se fit sortir de son observation par une retraite soudaine de Yohko. Profitant d'être seule, elle toucha légèrement la colonne et ferma un instant les yeux. Elle sentit sa boucle d'oreille chauffée et en rouvrant les yeux faillit avoir un malaise. Elle était vêtue de ses propres vêtements mais au-dessus d'eux un spectre d'armure était visible. Après quelques instants, le spectre avait disparu. Elle reposa doucement sa main sur la hallebarde et murmura doucement.

- Shizuru ...

Elle s'arrêta un instant, croyant avoir entendu un bruit puis reprit doucement.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ton illusion est tellement réelle ... Ou est-ce vraiment toi? Aide-moi s'il te plaît.

Natsuki posa sa tête sur le rebord de la colonne et respira douloureusement.

- Cette femme m'a dit que je pourrais te revoir Shizuru mais ... Est-ce vraiment toi? Elle est comme toi mais ... Elle est différente de la Shizuru que j'ai connu. La Shizuru de Fuuka me manque.

Natsuki caressa une dernière fois la pierre et s'éloigna du laboratoire. Shizuru sortit de derrière l'un des réacteurs et s'avança vers la position plus tôt occupée par Natsuki. Elle frôla un instant la pierre, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Fuuka ... Je ne connais aucune ville de ce nom.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils car sa propre pensée lui faisait peur.

- Ce pourrait-il qu'elle ne soit pas Natsuki ?

Shizuru resta un instant dans le laboratoire puis finit par se retirer.

* * *

><p>El pendant ce temps jura aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Devant elle, un nombre incalculable de livres. Elle s'avança vers une bibliothèque mais s'arrêta lorsque son regard croisa une pile de documents jonchant le bureau. Elle feuilleta rapidement les différentes feuilles et s'arrêta sur l'une en particulier.<p>

- Sans l'Harmonium c'est impossible ...

Elle sortit de sa poche une petite boîte et l'ouvrit délicatement.

- Toi ma belle tu vas rester avec moi pendant un moment. Asward ne doit surtout pas mettre la main sur toi ... Qui c'est où tout cela pourra mener.

Elle entendit un léger bruit et se hâta de sortir par la fenêtre. Après plusieurs minutes, une jeune femme entra à l'intérieur suivie de près par une de ses servantes. Celle-ci secoua la tête.

- Aoi je t'avais demandé de fermer la fenêtre.

Celle-ci s'inclina et exécuta la demande. Elle murmura doucement tout en fixant l'extérieur.

- Il me semblait l'avoir fermé ... Le vent a dû la rouvrir.

**Fin du chapitre 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur : ****Merci pour les reviews. Pour répondre à Kailyaenzo concernant le nombre de chapitre de cette fiction, je ne peux pas trop me prononcer, peut-être quinze peut-être un peu plus ou un peu moins. Cela dépend en partie de la longueur de mes chapitres mais aussi de ma relecture (si j'ajoute ou retire certaines parties ^^). Tout ce que je sais (et c'est déjà bien ^^), c'est qu'il y aura un autre chapitre après celui-ci. Arya78, il y a un petit rapprochement dans ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il soit à ton goût ^^. Sur ce, bonne lecture. J'espère juste ne pas perdre des lecteurs en cours de route ou en lasser d'autres. Lasolitaire.**

**Chapitre 10**

Cinq jours passèrent durant lesquels Natsuki essayait d'en savoir plus sur Garderobe. Elle avait essayé d'obtenir plus d'informations sur les Schwarz, Asward et Artaï mais il semblerait que les informations soient limitées. Sans doute parce que ces mêmes informations ne devaient pas circuler librement dans une école. Le plus déroutant pour Natsuki était de voir Shizuru. Celle-ci était présente tout en restant en retrait. Ce changement de comportement attristait légèrement Natsuki. Dans son souvenir, Shizuru ne la lâchait pas lorsqu'elle avait la possibilité d'être à ses côtés, au plus grand damne de Natsuki. Mais là, Shizuru se contentait de prendre le thé avec elle et de lui parlait de ses inquiétudes envers la situation. La vérité était simple. Shizuru n'était pas Shizuru. Oui même dans l'esprit de Natsuki, cette évidence paraissait absurde mais elle était belle et bien réelle. Natsuki avait souhaité de tout son cœur retrouver Shizuru. Mais il s'avère que même ici, Shizuru n'avait rien de comparable avec celle qu'elle voulait retrouver. Natsuki lâcha un énorme soupir et continua son avancée. Elle regrettait aujourd'hui ses réactions stupides. Préférant se décaler ou s'énerver face aux répliques ou aux gestes de l'ex-Kaichou au lieu de s'en réjouir et d'en profiter. Depuis son réveil à Garderobe, Natsuki avait ouvert les yeux sur son comportement inapproprié. Voir Shizuru tous les jours lui avaient permis de comprendre une chose simple : Même si elle ne l'avait jamais avoué, elle aimait être le centre d'intérêt de la beauté aux yeux rouges sang. Mais aujourd'hui, il était trop tard, et elle ne pouvait que se maudire de ses réactions passées. Elle revint au présent en pénétrant dans l'enceinte d'un bâtiment. La bibliothèque. Voilà où elle passait la quasi-totalité de ses journées. Elle essayait de rattraper ses lacunes en se nourrissant de la connaissance des différents ouvrages. Et ceci lui permit de comprendre certaines choses sur les Otomes ou encore les autres régions. Après plusieurs heures de lecture, Natsuki porta son regard vers l'extérieur de la bibliothèque. Son attention fut portée sur un groupe de personnes. Elle claqua le livre et sortit rapidement. Lorsqu'elle fut à portée d'écoute, elle capta certaines informations. L'une d'entre elles donnait, semble-t-il, des conseils aux quatre autres personnes. Elle s'avança et interrompit la discussion.

- Que faites-vous?

- Gakuencho! J'ai décidé de laisser nos anciennes élèves s'occuper un peu des corails. Je pourrais ainsi aider Yohko-san dans son laboratoire. Elle a besoin d'aide pour la reconstruction de l'un des générateurs et malgré l'implication d'Irina-san, beaucoup de travail reste à faire.

Natsuki sourit intérieurement. La bonne-sœur ou plutôt le senseï qu'était Yukariko ne savait jamais s'arrêter de parler lorsqu'elle était enthousiaste. Au moins, elle avait toutes les informations qu'elle souhaitait. Elle fixa les quatre autres personnes. Chie, Akane, Shiho et pour finir Nao. Cette dernière fixait avec un regard sombre, Natsuki. Souvenir de leur première rencontre sûrement.

- Très bien faites. Je vous fais confiance Yukariko.

Sur ce, elle s'en alla mais sentit vite qu'elle était suivie. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle se retourna.

- Que veux-tu?

- Des excuses déjà.

- Je n'ai pas à m'excuser Nao.

Nao secoua la tête et maugréa.

- Le pouvoir ne donne pas le droit à tout Gakuencho!

- Oui tu as raison. Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais dire ce genre de chose aussi mûre. Mai serait là, elle tomberait des nus.

Nao fixa incrédule Natsuki qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Quoi?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela la concerne.

Natsuki saisit la perche. Malgré ses recherches, certaines personnes lui étaient introuvables.

- Où est-elle?

- J'sais pas. Dans la vallée noire à faire des ramens. Belle image d'une Otome.

Natsuki rigola légèrement .

- Rien ne change au final.

Soudain son esprit embraya sur autre chose. Autant que sa rencontre avec Nao serve à quelque chose d'instructive.

- Comment va son frère?

- L'héritier de Zipang et son stupide ninja sont chez eux. Et c'est tant mieux.

Natsuki insista plus lourdement.

- Pourquoi? Akira t'aurait fait apprendre quelque chose sur le respect d'autrui?

Un lot d'injure bredouillé fut sa seule réponse.

- Qu'en est-il de Mikoto?

Nao fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi autant de questions? Avez-vous des pertes de mémoires Gakuencho?

Natsuki se figea un instant puis tourna les talons. Elle entendit cependant une réponse qui la laissa perplexe.

- Ce stupide chat ne quitte plus le château depuis que j'ai failli le mettre au plat du jour.

Natsuki rejoint son bureau et fut surprise de ne trouver personne. Elle se murmura plus pour elle-même.

- Mikoto est sans-doute avec Mai. Alyssa est avec Miyu. Il ne reste plus que Midori, Yukino. J'oubliais Fumi aussi. Je sais qu'elle est ici vu qu'elle est la fondatrice de cet établissement. Je dois trouver un moyen de les trouver et de m'entretenir avec. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je parle avec Fumi avant de faire quelque chose de stupide.

- Ara Natsuki devrait aller se recueillir au sanctuaire si elle souhaite parler avec Fumi-sama.

Natsuki sursauta et passa une main sur son visage.

- Depuis quand es-tu là?

Shizuru s'avança avec un sourire et mit un doigt sur sa lèvre.

- Hum ... Depuis 'm'entretenir avec'.

Natsuki souffla intérieurement. Shizuru s'avança légèrement tout en masquant son inquiétude.

- Natsuki agit bizarrement depuis ...

- Recueillir! Non c'est pas vrai!

Natsuki se releva d'un coup et passa devant Shizuru qui resta sans voix. Elle sortit dehors et s'arrêta net.

- Merde je ne sais même pas où il se trouve ce maudit sanctuaire. Fumi est donc morte ici...

Natsuki frotta l'arrière de son cou.

- Peut-être que la solution réside dans la rencontre de ceux cherchant à nuire Garderobe. Sinon pourquoi cette dingue m'aurait envoyée ici ?

* * *

><p>El reposa un ouvrage. Elle fixa un instant l'homme lui faisant face. Enchaîné, il semblait hors du temps.<p>

- Comment Artaï possède-t-il autant de renseignements là-dessus?

L'homme ricana légèrement.

- Quelle importance. La légende n'est que pure foutaise.

El fixa les environs et s'approcha des barreaux la séparant de son interlocuteur.

- La légende des Himes existe. Aucun de tes informateurs ne t'a signalé la présence d'une colonne de pierre dans ton ancien désert Nagi?

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de celui-ci.

- Si tel est le cas, une Hime a été vaincue et a condamnée son être le plus cher.

El secoua la tête.

- L'Hime s'est donnée la mort selon mes sources.

Nagi se releva et s'avança à son tour vers les barreaux de sa cellule.

- Tu en as donc trouvé un ... J'avais moi-même suivi les ordres de mon père pour tous les exterminer.

El saisit par le col Nagi et le plaqua contre les barreaux qui rigola légèrement.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne ramènera pas à la vie ni l'Hime, ni la personne que tu souhaite ramener. Même si tu arrives à les associer, il te manque l'Harmonium pour réaliser ce que tu souhaites.

El relâcha son emprise.

- Pourquoi est-ce-arrivé ici?

Nagi porta son regard à l'extérieur de la cellule et fixa un instant le ciel.

- Parce qu'elle est ici.

El tourna les talons et murmura doucement.

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne seras jamais libéré.

- Et pourquoi cela?

- Akio ne méritait pas de vivre, traqué comme une bête. Pour ta simple gloire personnelle. Mais regarde où tout cela t'a mené. Tu mourras comme un chien ... C'est ce que je peux te souhaiter de mieux. Parce que si tu sors un jour d'ici, je me chargerais personnellement de toi.

Nagi déglutit difficilement tout en fixant la forme s'éloigner.

* * *

><p>Natsuki passa les prochains jours, seule à essayer d'assimiler certaines informations sans pour autant paraître suspecte. Sa solution la plus enclin à ne pas se faire repérer fut d'ignorer la plupart des personnes de l'Académie, y compris Shizuru. A cette pensée, Natsuki laissa un léger souffle s'échapper de ses lèvres mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle était surprise que Shizuru n'essayait pas de la voir ou de se rendre dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas l'attitude de sa Shizuru qui avait l'habitude d'apparaître là où elle ne s'y attendait pas. Pendant un instant, elle se remémora une partie de son passé et ne put que sourire lorsqu'elle visualisa le visage de sa belle dans son esprit.<p>

- Shizuru ... Comme tu me manques.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, était que la belle de son esprit n'avait cessé de la suivre durant ses derniers jours. Être loin de Natsuki n'a jamais été une chose plaisante pour notre belle améthyste. Pour autant, elle resta discrète. Elle essayait surtout de comprendre les actions de la directrice qui restait pour elle un véritable mystère. Le plus mystérieux pour Shizuru était ses paroles à double sens. Elle était ravie de la dépendance de Natsuki à son égard mais ressentait un léger trouble face à la tristesse qu'arborait son être cher. Elle essaya de mettre un mot sur l'émotion qui passait sur le visage de Natsuki et un seul lui venait à l'esprit : Culpabilité. Elle fixa une dernière fois la jeune femme et décida de prendre son congé. Elle devait après tout se préparer à la visite de la présidente d'Airries.

Natsuki resta sans voix lorsqu'elle vit la présidente en question. Elle arriva cependant à prononcer quelques mots laissant perplexe les personnes l'entourant.

- Plus qu'une à trouver.

Yukino fixa un instant Natsuki et s'inclina légèrement.

- Il est agréable de vous revoir Gakuencho malgré le climat qui règne actuellement.

Natsuki se contenta de hocher la tête et de fixer la personne à la droite de la présidente ... Haruka. Parmi toutes les personnes sur cette planète, le cauchemar ambulant de Natsuki devait également être présent ici. Le Karma était vraiment une chose terrifiante. Elle décida de faire abstraction de sa présence, se souvenant de leur dernière confrontation. Yukino avait semble-t-il raconté à Haruka son overdose. Elle avait donc vu débarqué dans son dortoir cette furie qui la plaqua contre le mur en lui faisant la morale. Mai avait réussi à la faire sortir mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa dernière phrase. Comme quoi la vie est une chose précieuse et qu'il fallait la vivre au maximum. Natsuki s'affala derrière son bureau sous le regard surpris de Miss Maria.

- Gakuencho!

- Hein?

- Vous n'invitez pas nos invitées à s'asseoir?

Natsuki arqua un sourcil mais désigna sans un mot les sièges en face d'elle. Comment commencer une réunion ? Elle se souvint des paroles de Shizuru et alla directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Artaï ...

Yukino saisit une feuille et réajusta ses lunettes.

- Nous avons appris que la principauté Artaï et les Schwarz travaillent ensemble. Suite à une discussion avec les dirigeants du traité, nous avons réussi à trouver quelques pistes pouvant conduire à un accord. Les représentants d'Artaï sont actuellement au château de Windbloom pour en discuter avec la Reine Mashiro.

- Quelles sont ces pistes?

Avant même que Yukino ne puisse finir, elle se fit devancer par une autre personne.

- La dissolution d'Asward.

Natsuki secoua la tête et sourit légèrement.

- Cela faisait longtemps Miyu.

Miyu se contenta de se rapprocher de la présidente.

- Voici un document m'ayant été transmis par Artaï.

Yukino prit délicatement le papier tendu par Miyu. Natsuki quant à elle resta muette face à la scène devant elle. Qu'était-elle sensée répondre à cela ? Elle opta pour une réplique sans équivoque.

- Qu'en est-il?

Yukino commença à lire la feuille.

- Asward semble avoir acquis un nouveau moyen de pression depuis qu'ils ont mis la main sur les diamants noirs. Ils sont les seuls éléments intéressant Artaï et les Schwarz. Les diamants noirs appartiennent aux Schwarz. Artaï était prêt à leur céder en contrepartie d'une aide technologique des Schwarz. Mais il semblerait que Asward à réussi à se les procurer.

Natsuki passa une main sur son visage. Tout ce merdier pour deux fichus diamants ... Sérieusement ce monde ne tournait vraiment pas rond. Et surtout que venait-elle faire là-dedans? Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Yukino.

- Etes-vous sûre de ses dires Miyu-san?

Miyu hocha la tête.

- Saeko Kruger s'est elle même chargée de vérifier ses dires. La Reine Mashiro a cependant eu la même réaction que vous.

Natsuki resta pâle face à la réplique de Miyu.

- Saeko Kruger?

Yukino semblait troublée par la réaction de la directrice.

- N'étiez-vous pas au courant que vos parents étaient en charge de la communication avec Windbloom sur cette affaire?

Natsuki sauta de son siège et attrapa par le col Miyu sous le regard surpris des autres personnes.

- Tu pouvais pas me le dire que ... Mère ... Y'a d'autre chose que ...

- Gakuencho! Tenez-vous correctement!

Face à l'explosion de colère de Miss Maria, Natsuki respecta la demande. Miyu se décala de l'emprise.

- Il est vrai que vous n'avez pas vu vos parents et votre sœur depuis un moment. Malgré que je sois en charge de la protection de votre sœur, cela ne vous permet pas de réagir de cette manière à mon égard.

Natsuki allait répliquer mais se fit devancer par Miyu.

- Que penserez Alyssa-sama d'un comportement aussi primaire de la part de sa soeur aînée?

Natsuki resta sans voix. Elle vit Miyu s'incliner et sortir de la pièce. Elle grommela suite à la retraite de Miyu et s'affala de nouveau dans son siège sous le regard surpris des autres personnes. Il fallait qu'elle la revoit au moins une fois. Qui sais quand elle reviendrait à la réalité.

* * *

><p>- Natsuki?<p>

Celle-ci fixait depuis plus d'une demi-heure le ciel à travers la baie vitrée de son bureau. Elle essaya de rester stoïque malgré l'afflux d'informations. Ses parents étaient en vie, ensemble. Elle avait même une sœur ... Alyssa Searrs ou plutôt Kruger. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle avait fini par craquer en renvoyant l'ensemble des personnes de son bureau. En plus d'un règlement de compte avec Haruka. Shizuru était revenue, sans bruit et fixait sa précieuse personne depuis plus de dix minutes qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Elle se rapprocha d'elle et se mit à proximité.

- Natsuki est préoccupée par quelque chose. S'agit-il de la présence de ses parents à Windbloom?

Natsuki ne répondit pas. Elle allait éclater en larmes si elle continuait à penser à sa mère. Ce cauchemar allait la rendre folle. C'était peut-être ce que tout le monde attendait d'elle. Qu'elle perde la raison et finisse internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Shizuru ferma les yeux et murmura doucement.

- Lors de ton dernier voyage ... As-tu reparlé de ce sujet avec ton père?

Natsuki fronça les sourcils.

- Quel sujet ?

- Ta retraite anticipée.

Natsuki se contenta de rester silencieuse. Elle sentit une prise délicate sur sa main droite. Shizuru baissa la tête, ce qui dérouta Natsuki. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce genre d'attitude avec cette Shizuru. Mais elle savait que généralement, cette position traduisait une douleur insoutenable dans le cœur de son aimée.

- Je suis désolée que Natsuki se soit disputée avec son père à cause de moi.

Natsuki essaya de trouver les mots justes mais se fit de nouveau couper.

- J'ai entendu ton altercation avec ton père lors de sa dernière visite à Garderobe. Kanin na Natsuki pour ma curiosité déplacée.

Natsuki déglutit difficilement. Elle était troublée. Son père? Natsuki n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de lui ... Et ça lui suffisait amplement.

- Qu'as-tu entendu?

Une légère rougeur apparut sur le visage de Shizuru. Natsuki sourit légèrement. Au final, cette Shizuru était bien la même que la sienne.

- Tu veux rester ici ... Tant que je resterais ici.

Shizuru releva son regard et caressa doucement le visage de l'autre jeune femme.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à ton père quand il t'a demandé pourquoi?

Natsuki déglutit difficilement. Ce regard ... Ce regard plein de demandes, plein d'espoirs. Elle l'avait déjà trop vu dans sa jeune vie. Shizuru portait toujours ce regard lorsqu'elle la voyait. Et c'est à cause de son manque de réponse qu'elle l'avait perdu. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et murmura dans un souffle.

- Parce que je n'ai jamais pu faire face à mes sentiments.

Shizuru se rapprocha de Natsuki et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle allait se décaler mais sentit une prise ferme sur son poignet.

- Est-ce-que tu m'aimes Shizuru?

La question semblait déroutée l'autre jeune femme qui trembla légèrement.

- Je sais que tu penses que je me suis amusée avec toi dans nos plus jeunes années. Mais tu as toujours été la seule pour moi Natsuki.

Natsuki hocha la tête et caressa doucement le visage de Shizuru. Elle devait faire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans avoir tenté sa chance. On lui avait offert la chance de retrouver Shizuru. Elle devait la saisir. Elle se rapprocha doucement des lèvres de Shizuru et l'embrassa doucement. Un baiser chaste qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Elle se rappela de la sensation. Du baiser échangé avec Shizuru lors du Carnaval. La sensation était la même. La même douceur, la même texture. Elle embrassait Shizuru. Elle se décala et fixa son homologue.

- Je t'aime tellement Shizuru. Et je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de tant pour me l'avouer à moi-même et surtout te l'avouer.

Shizuru embrassa à son tour Natsuki. Le baiser était beaucoup moins chaste, beaucoup plus désireux. La jeune femme avait d'autres idées en tête. Des idées que Natsuki connaissait parfaitement, connaissant l'esprit taquin et à la limite perverse de Shizuru. Elle laissa cependant la jeune femme faire. Le désir était également présent dans ses veines. Elle voulait y croire un instant et succomba à la tentation. Elle caressa Shizuru et ressentit les mêmes sensations que lors des brefs échanges qu'elle avait eu dans le passé avec la jeune femme. Shizuru s'arrêta et ancra son regard dans celui de son homologue.

- Nous ne devrions pas brûler d'étapes. Qui plus est, j'aimerais que Natsuki parle à ses parents avant de se donner pleinement à moi. Natsuki a besoin de faire la paix avec son père.

Elle reçut un léger baiser sur les lèvres et vit la jeune femme s'éloigner. Natsuki resta dans cette brume de désirs et poussa un soupir de frustration. Elle avait peut-être vingt-cinq ans ici mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle n'en avait que dix-huit ans en réalité ... Et donc les hormones qui vont avec. Elle rigola légèrement à sa pensée. Shizuru aurait eu ce genre d'occasion, elle ne se serait pas contentée de si peu. La maturité semble avoir assagie la jeune femme.

**Fin du chapitre 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Natsuki sourit légèrement à ce qu'elle voyait. Les choses ne changeaient pas tant que cela au final. Elle avait appris à apprécier la vue de personnes qu'elle connaissait dans une autre vie mais qui ne s'en doutait guère. Elle n'avait pas compris l'insistance de deux jeunes femmes en particulier pour l'accompagner au château de Windbloom. Mais là, la raison était claire. Elle s'était donc promise de chercher après une personne en particulier si elle se réveillerait un jour de ce cauchemar. Devant elle, Chie portait un sourire séducteur et parlait avec une jeune femme qui lui répondit poliment. Aoi était donc une employée du château semblant subir les avances de Chie. Chie reste Chie malgré les dimensions. Séductrice, coureur de jupons mais surtout dévouée corps et âme à sa belle et douce Aoi. Ceci ne déplaisait pas à Natsuki. Elle savait que Chie était quelqu'un de noble au final. Non ce qui la déroutait le plus, à la limite de la faire mourir de rire était la présence d'un autre couple un peu plus en retrait. Nao, oui Nao, cette personne sournoise, à la limite de l'expulsion, à la fois à Garderobe mais aussi à Fuuka, se comportait comme un chaton doux et calme devant une certaine jeune femme. Nina Wang si Natsuki se souvenait bien. Elle avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire ... Ce visage lui était familier mais où l'avait-elle déjà vu? Elle devait coûte que coûte retrouver la jeune fille à Fuuka. Malgré que Nao soit une emmerdeuse de première, elle méritait d'avoir une personne chère à son cœur, autre que sa mère. Ce qui était à la limite de l'explosion de rire pour Natsuki était la vision d'une légère rougeur sur le visage de Nao lorsque Nina l'avait embrassé doucement sur la joue, sans doute pour la remercier de sa venue.

- Natsuki?

Natsuki sortit de sa bulle et resta figée par ce qu'elle voyait. Miyu était en compagnie d'une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts. Bien que celle-ci avait gagné en centimètres et en maturité, le visage d'Alyssa était reconnaissable. Alyssa portait un large sourire et attendait patiemment une réponse de Natsuki.

- Oui Alyssa?

Miyu hocha légèrement la tête comme pour rassurer Natsuki.

- Maman et Papa sont en réunion avec la Reine Mashiro. Nous pourrions en profiter pour nous balader. Miyu?

- Oui Mademoiselle?

- Peux-tu nous avertir lorsque la réunion sera finie?

- Bien sûr Alyssa-sama.

Natsuki resta perplexe devant le sourire complice qu'adressait Miyu à Alyssa. Il semblerait que la différence d'âge entre ces deux-là était au environ de cinq ans. Miyu se comportait donc plus comme un prétendant que comme un garde du corps aux yeux de Natsuki. Mais elle préféra garder ses remarques pour elle. Se faire décapiter par un robot fou ne fait pas parti de ses objectifs. La balade se fit calmement. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée. Natsuki ne savait pas quoi dire à Alyssa. L'épisode du Carnaval étant encore dans sa mémoire. Il était difficile de ne pas étrangler Alyssa, cette gamine bornée et imbus d'elle même qui avait failli rayer Fuuka de la surface de la Terre. Celle-ci s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes.

- Quoi que pense Papa, tu sais qu'il t'aime. Tu n'aurais pas dû couper les ponts de cette manière. Maman n'a cessé de prendre ta défense depuis. Elle semble accepter ton choix.

Natsuki se contenta de hocher la tête. Alyssa portait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Je serais heureuse de faire de Shizuru-sama ma deuxième grande-sœur.

Un blush magistral fut sa seule réponse. Alyssa explosa de rire suite à de légères insultes sortant de la bouche de Natsuki. Natsuki décida de poursuivre sur le sujet.

- Qu'en est-il de Miyu?

Alyssa s'arrêta d'un coup de rire. Elle fixa les alentours et implora sa soeur.

- Ne dis rien aux parents s'il te plaît. Papa la renverrait et ... S'il te plaît.

Natsuki avait donc vu juste. Miyu avait choisi cette dimension pour pouvoir aimer Alyssa. Natsuki se contenta d'acquiescer et de poursuivre la marche.

- Je pense qu'il y a plus urgent.

- Nous devrions rejoindre le château. Le discussion sera sans doute proche de la fin.

Natsuki suivit sa soeur dans le château. Sa gorge était sèche. Ses mains étaient moites. Elle allait enfin la revoir. Sa mère. Elle essaya de rester droite et de ne pas trembler lorsqu'elle la visualisa enfin. Un soupçon de colère remplit sa mémoire lorsqu'elle distingua un homme à côté d'elle. Son père. Ce même père qui l'avait laissé en plan dans un hôpital, la croyant déjà morte. Ce même père qui s'était remarié à une autre femme. Ce même père qui l'avait rayé de sa vie et préféré la laisser à la bonne garde de Fuuka. Elle serra légèrement les poings. Elle ne voulait pas faire face à cet homme. Elle ferma légèrement les yeux, pour se calmer. L'homme en question s'avança.

- Tu as l'air en forme Natsuki. Mes obligations m'attendent. Alyssa tu viens ?

Natsuki ne prit pas la peine de le regarder partir ou même de le saluer. Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Elle tenait de lui sa froideur, son manque d'affection et surtout son absence totale de long discours. Au final, il était en parti responsable de sa volonté à rester seule, sa volonté à ne pas développer des sentiments envers autrui. Sa volonté à ne pas vouloir aimer. Natsuki s'arrêta sur ce dernier point. Elle n'avait jamais voulu reconnaître son affection envers Shizuru par peur de l'abandon. Shizuru était une femme inaccessible pour tellement de personne. Pour autant, elle l'avait choisi elle. Mais si tout cela n'était qu'une simple phase? Voilà pourquoi, elle n'avait jamais essayé d'accepter ses sentiments envers la jeune femme. Elle sentit une main douce frôler son visage et sortit de ses pensées. Devant elle, une copie conforme de sa personne. En plus âgée, avec des lunettes mais avec les mêmes traits, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux.

- Où est donc encore partie ma grande fille?

Natsuki enlaça sa mère, étonnée par cette affection de celle-ci. Elle s'était attendue à un reproche, un blush ou même à une retraite soudaine mais en aucun cas à cela. Elle sentit sa fille se décaler. Natsuki reprit un peu ses esprits.

- Désolée ... C'est juste que ... Je suis vraiment ...

- Contente de me revoir? Voyons Natsuki, tu es toujours la bienvenue à la maison. Malgré ce petit désaccord avec ton père. Tu m'as manqué mon enfant.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Maman.

Saeko fronça légèrement les sourcils puis se contenta de porter un léger sourire.

- Je ne sais pas ce que Shizuru te fait mais ça t'a vraiment métamorphosée. J'en viens même à ne pas reconnaître ma fille.

Natsuki se figea mais n'ajouta rien. Elle préféra revenir sur les raisons officielles de sa venue.

- A propos d'Asward?

Saeko reprit son sérieux.

- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de solutions. Artaï et les Schwarz n'acceptent pas le vol d'une partie de leur technologie et surtout des diamants noirs.

- Mais que compte-il en faire?

Saeko se plaça à un siège à proximité.

- Une légende d'Asward raconte qu'il y aurait possibilité de remonter le temps en reliant plusieurs éléments.

- Quels éléments?

- Je ne sais pas mais le diamant noir peut permettre à son porteur de se téléporter. Comme tu as pu le remarquer il y a deux ans. Heureusement que l'harmonium a été détruit sinon qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu arriver.

Natsuki mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

- Est-il possible de se téléporter dans ... Une autre dimension?

Saeko semblait surprise par la question mais hocha la tête. Natsuki devait poser l'ultime question.

- Et de remonter le temps dans une autre dimension?

Saeko se releva, un regard sombre sur le visage.

- Qu'as-tu en tête Natsuki?

Natsuki baissa la tête mais réitéra sa question. Saeko répondit par l'affirmatif.

- En théorie oui mais tu as détruit l'Harmonium Natsuki.

- Voilà donc comment je suis sensée réparer ma faute.

Saeko fixa sa fille avec une pointe d'anxiété. Natsuki radoucit ses traits et murmura.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux d'exterminer Asward. Je vais moi-même aller leur parler.

Saeko resta sous le choc des mots mais se fit arrêter.

- Mère?

- Oui?

- Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir revue. Mais ... Tu ne devrais pas continuer à rester dans un mariage qui ne te rend pas heureuse.

Saeko fut étonnée par le changement soudain de conversation. Natsuki revit son enfance et les quelques souvenirs qui lui revinrent.

- Il n'aurait que faire de moi si je suis dans un état critique à l'hôpital et que tu n'es plus en vie pour l'obliger à venir me voir.

- Mais de quoi ...

- Il referait sa vie rapidement avec sa maîtresse, quitterait le pays et me laisserait seule. Crois-moi c'est la pure vérité.

Saeko déglutit difficilement.

- Comment sais-tu pour sa ...

- Aucune importance. Tu as le droit à une vie Mère ... Avant de mourir.

Natsuki sortit du château sans se retourner. Elle venait de donner un échappatoire à sa mère. Malgré qu'elle ne soit pas Saeko Kuga, elle était la mère douce et aimante des souvenirs de Natsuki.

* * *

><p>- Ton grand-père était quelqu'un de bien. Tu connais maintenant ses derniers jours.<p>

- Je vous remercie. Mais vous n'allez pas tenter de la ramener?

El secoua la tête.

- L'ancien Duc d'Artaï a raison. Sans l'Harmonium c'est impossible.

- Moi je peux vous y amener.

El fixa un instant la jeune femme de 16 ans qui se releva.

- Je ne comprends pas tout et ne sais pas si je dois vous croire sur parole. Mais grand-père semblait avoir confiance en vous alors laissez-moi vous aider.

- Tu ... Toi aussi?

Le jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête.

* * *

><p>- Entrez.<p>

Natsuki se retourna et souffla d'agacement.

- Non je n'ai pas changé d'avis Shizuru.

Celle-ci se rapprocha de Natsuki et enlaça doucement la directrice qui se laissa faire. Après plusieurs minutes dans cette position, l'une savourant l'instant, l'autre finissant ses bagages, l'aînée reprit doucement la parole.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela?

Natsuki s'arrêta un instant dans sa tâche puis reprit en réfléchissant elle-même aux raisons la poussant à accomplir cette folie. Oui, folie est le terme qui était revenu dans la bouche de chaque personne connaissant sa prochaine destination. Saeko, Nao, Chie, Miss Maria et surtout Shizuru. Cette dernière avait même haussé le ton suite à cette décision. Mais Natsuki savait que ce changement de ton ne traduisait qu'une seule chose : la peur. Pourtant son retour à Garderobe avait bien commencé. Elle avait retrouvé Shizuru dans son bureau et celle-ci n'avait pas perdu du temps. Elle s'était installée sur les genoux de la directrice, quémandant un peu de sa chaleur mais surtout cherchant à savoir si Natsuki avait pu parler de son père. Natsuki se contentait de profiter de l'instant. Tout était parfait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide dénoncer sa décision. Rendre visite au peuple d'Asward. La situation s'était alors envenimée et finit par une désertion de Shizuru. Natsuki avait alors compris que cette Shizuru n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on lui tienne tête. Et surtout que Natsuki lui tienne tête. Elle finit par sentir une légère pression sur son ventre la ramenant à la réalité.

- Natsuki ...

- Je dois le faire.

Natsuki sentit Shizuru se décaler et la vit s'asseoir sur son lit. Intérieurement, la directrice n'était pas prête à une autre argumentation. Mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas de Shizuru.

- Tu ne pourras pas utiliser ta robe là-bas. Qui plus est nous ne pouvons espérer un accueil chaleureux.

- Nous ? Il est hors de question que tu m'accompagne.

- Mais ...

- Je ne vais pas risquer de te perdre encore une fois Shizuru!

Shizuru se figea face à l'explosion de colère de la directrice. Elle se releva et lui caressa doucement le visage.

- Je ne te reconnais plus Natsuki ...

Natsuki comprit alors que ce genre de comportement n'était pas celui que devait afficher habituellement la directrice de ses lieux. Elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi.

Elle ferma sa valise et amorça une retraite. Elle sentit une prise sur son poignet et murmura doucement.

- Restes ici s'il te plaît.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce et s'aventura dans les couloirs. Elle doutait vraiment sur le fait que sa décision soit la bonne. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : des réponses. Et certaines d'entre elles se trouvaient à Asward. Sans grande formalité, elle entra à l'intérieur d'une autre pièce.

- J'ai appris que vous vouliez m'aider à rejoindre Asward?

Natsuki fixa les deux jeunes femmes devant elle. Natsuki pointa du doigt l'une d'entre elles.

- Prépares tes affaires.

Elle attendit que la jeune femme soit sortit puis s'adressa à l'autre jeune femme.

- Ta place est ici.

- Sauf votre respect directrice je ...

- As-tu pensé à Aoi?

La jeune femme se raidit recevant un léger sourire de la part de la directrice.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Restes auprès elle.

- Mais ...

- Je sais à quel point tu tiens à elle Chie. Elle est ta moitié après tout.

Sans un mot de plus Natsuki rejoint la voiture et s'installa à l'intérieur. Après avoir rejoint le navire les amenant au environ des terres d'Asward, elle fixa la jeune femme n'ayant pas ouverte la bouche depuis le début du voyage.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu portée volontaire?

- J'ai pas à supporter la vieille hippie comme ça.

- Et pour Nina?

Nao se raidit d'un seul coup, valant un léger rire de Natsuki.

- De quoi je me mêle hein!

- Je ne savais pas que la grande Nao pouvait avoir un coeur.

- Hey! J'me mêle pas de vos affaires avec votre précieuse Améthyste.

- Tu as toujours ce franc parlé ... C'est ce que j'ai toujours admiré en toi Nao.

Celle-ci fixa la directrice mais ne rajouta rien.

* * *

><p>- Je vous assure que quelque chose ne va pas chez elle.<p>

- Je vous assure Shizuru-san que tout est normal avec Natsuki-san.

- Elle n'est pas comme d'habitude.

- Je l'ai remarqué aussi.

Shizuru fixa la scientifique qui pianota sur son ordinateur.

- Les nanomachines se comportent différemment chez elle depuis quelques semaines.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

Yohko essaya de trouver les mots justes. Elle fixa la colonne.

- Natsuki-san ne pourrait pas se matérialiser même si elle le voulait.

- Pour quelle raison?

- La GEM ne réagit pas. Elle est comme inactive. Pour autant le signal est là.

- Où ça là?

Yohko pointa du doigt la colonne.

- Là. Comme emmuré dans cette colonne.

Shizuru s'avança vers la colonne et la toucha légèrement.

- Vous voulez dire que Natsuki ... est là-dedans?

Yohko haussa les épaules.

- Natsuki-san est actuellement en train de voguer dans un désert. Mais la GEM est ici, là-dedans. Je n'ai pas plus d'explications. Et honnêtement ce n'est pas le fait que son signal est dispersé qui m'inquiète mais plutôt Midori.

Shizuru resta un instant le regard vague. Yohko se releva et saisit son manteau.

- Où allez-vous?

- Je pense que Midori sera plus réceptive à vous écouter si je lui demande de le faire.

- Laissez-moi vous accompagner.

Yohko hocha la tête.

- Nous devons nous dépêcher. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

><p>El fixa les différents passants sur le pont. Elle était en retrait mais avait une vue sur les deux Otomes.<p>

- Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée. La dernière fois que je suis venue ici ...

Elle secoua la tête.

- Le passé appartient au passé. Il n'y aura pas de combat entre Otomes cette fois-ci.

**Fin du chapitre 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Quelques jours passèrent durant lesquels Natsuki finit par apprécier la compagnie de Nao. Elle se fit une note mentale d'aller parler à Nao si un jour, elle se réveillerait à Fuuka. Et surtout essayer de passer au-delà de sa colère envers les propos crus que Nao avait balancé à Shizuru après le Carnaval.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

Nao fixa plusieurs montagnes. Elle reporta son regard sur l'autre femme qui avait un mégaphone en main.

- Si c'est pour dire ce genre de chose, je préfère que tu continues à faire la gueule.

- Sauf votre respect Gakuencho ... Personne ne sort vivant de ses montagnes en se faisant aussi petit qu'une souris alors ... Avec ça ... Autant se mettre un bandeau devant les yeux, fumer une cigarette et attendre l'échéance.

Natsuki secoua la tête.

- Ils ne peuvent pas être aussi mauvais ... Et j'ai besoin de savoir comment faire pour ...

Natsuki resserra son emprise sur la poignée du mégaphone. Après plusieurs secondes elle le porta à ses lèvres. Nao se contenta de soupirer lourdement. La fin était proche. Elle grommela légèrement.

- J'aurais du faire mes adieux à Nina ...

- Peuple d'Asward ... Ecoutez-moi! Je voudrais m'entretenir avec votre chef!

- Leader ...

- Quoi?

- Leader pas chef. Autant respecter leur dénomination. Cela retardera peut-être l'échéance.

Natsuki fixa Nao qui avait en main, une cigarette allumée . Elle reporta son regard vers les montagnes.

- Nous ne partirons pas avant d'avoir rencontré votre leader. Je suis même prête à retourner le moindre centimètre carré de ce désert pour le rencontrer ...

Un peu plus haut, dans les montagnes, deux personnes fixaient la scène.

- Ces Otomes sont vraiment sans gêne ...

- Je me demande ce qu'elle a en tête pour oser me défier sur notre territoire.

- Devons-nous les éliminer Leader ?

- Je vais m'en charger Rad. J'ai un compte à régler avec cette Directrice.

- Elles viennent pour le diamant noir.

- Gakutenou et moi arriveront facilement à mettre fin à cette mascarade.

El fixa la scène, masquée dans l'obscurité d'un rocher. Elle sourit légèrement.

- Elle a autant de cran que la Gakuencho ... Espérons qu'elle ne se fasse pas tuer avec son inconscience ...

* * *

><p>- Je le sens vraiment mais vraiment pas bien ...<p>

- La ferme Nao!

Natsuki fixa les environs et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit une forme descendre à vive vitesse de l'une des montagnes. Elle attendit que la forme soit à proximité et faillit s'étouffer.

- Mi... Midori ? Nan mais je rêve ... Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là!

Midori fronça les sourcils.

- Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici. Otomes préparez-vous à mourir!

Natsuki s'avança vers Midori mais se fit arrêter dans sa course lorsqu'elle sentit une lame sur son cou. Elle déglutit difficilement mais poursuivit.

- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ! Je trouvais ça bizarre de pas te voir à proximité de Yohko.

Midori baissa légèrement son arme mais la repointa aussitôt.

- Yohko ... Elle a choisi son camps ...

Natsuki continua à regarder la jeune femme la menaçant. Celle-ci finit par baisser son arme. Elle recula de quelques pas et sourit sournoisement. Elle lança une pièce en l'air et prononça un mot.

- Gakutenou!

Nao recula et lança à son tour un mot.

- Matérialise!

Natsuki fixa le tourbillon se formant au-dessus de Midori et laissa sa bouche ouverte lorsqu'elle vit apparaître Gakutenou. Natsuki fixa alors Nao et resta la bouche ouverte.

- Mais c'est quoi ...

- Otomes. Activez vos nanomachines ...

Nao allait s'élancer mais se fit arrêter par Natsuki. Celle-ci essaya de cerner ce qu'elle voyait.

- Non Nao ... Retire-moi cette ... Cette accoutrement!

- Mais ...

- Tout de suite Nao!

Nao grommela mais s'exécuta. Natsuki fixa Midori et Gakutenou.

- Midori attends!

- Gakutenou plaquage!

Gakutenou s'avança rapidement vers Natsuki qui ne bougea pas. Natsuki resta stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voyait. Comment pouvait-elle avoir encore son Child? Natsuki ferma les yeux et énonça fermement.

- Duran !

Natsuki attendit un instant et cria de plus bel le prénom.

- Mais pourquoi ça marche pas hein! DURAN!

Nao quant à elle se recula et ferma les yeux ... Après quelques secondes, elle les rouvrit et était sous le choc. Devant elle, Gakuencho s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de Natsuki. Midori explosa de colère.

- Gakutenou attaque!

Celui-ci émit un léger sifflement mais resta dans sa position. Natsuki caressa doucement son museau.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui se souvient de moi ...

Pour simple réponse elle reçut un léger coup de tête. Natsuki s'avança plus de Gakutenou.

- Tu sais qui je suis?

Un léger sifflement fut sa seule réponse.

- Tu sais où est Duran?

Gakutenou fixa le vortex qui commença à se rétrécir. Natsuki le fixa à son tour.

- J'aurais aimé le revoir.

Midori fixa l'interaction et descendit de Gakutenou. Elle défit ses armes et lança une attaque mais se fit plaquer au sol par son fidèle destrier. Elle resta choquée par l'action.

- Gakutenou ... Pourquoi?

Natsuki tendit une main à Midori qui, après un certain temps, finit par l'accepter.

- Je veux savoir comment remonter le temps ... Comment voyager dans le temps.

Midori fixa le jeune femme.

- Comment as-tu fais pour qu'il t'écoute?

- Cela n'a pas d'importance ... Comment voyager dans le temps et l'espace ?

- Qu'est-ce-que Garderobe ferait d'une telle technologie?

- Gakuencho ...

Natsuki fixa un instant Nao, s'étant rapprochée de Gakutenou. Celle-ci resta par ailleurs sur ses gardes. Elle vit un bon spectaculaire lorsque Gakutenou siffla légèrement. Natsuki rigola légèrement mais se reconcentra sur Midori.

- Ce n'est pas pour Garderobe que je le fais. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, deux autres personnes passèrent les portes d'Asward.

- Ara? Je m'attendais à tous sauf à ça.

Shizuru fixa Natsuki buvant un verre avec Midori et Nao. Yohko secoua la tête tout en s'avançant vers Midori.

- Pouvons-nous avoir une explication à cela?

Midori secoua la tête et avala d'un coup sec son verre. A voir sa tête, Yohko jugea qu'elle n'était pas à son premier verre.

- Gakutenou ... Pas bouger. Il l'a écouté.

Yohko porta son regard vers les deux autres femmes. Elle n'avait compris qu'une partie de la réponse mais préféra ne pas en demander plus. Nao avala d'un coup sec le reste de sa boisson et se releva difficilement. Elle rejoignit Shizuru.

- Elle est complètement barge! Elle s'est contentée de rester droite alors que le slave déboulé sur elle! Complètement cinglée! Et comment a-t-elle ...

- Zhang-san ne devrait pas ...

- Complètement malade! Elle cherche à faire monter l'adrénaline ou quoi! Tu devrais peut-être t'occuper d'elle avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer avec ses conneries! Je rentre à Garderobe ... Non à Windblood voir Nina. J'en ai assez vu pour toute une vie.

Nao s'en alla fulminant, laissant perplexe Shizuru. Elle se décida à rejoindre les trois autres femmes.

La discussion était assez animée.

- Gakuencho, vous n'y pensez pas !

- Qui y a t-il de mal à cela hein!

Natsuki se releva, légèrement remontée. Midori hocha la tête.

- Nous pourrions remonter avant la malédiction ... Être tous sains et saufs. C'est de ton peuple que l'on parle Yohko!

- Asward ne constitue en rien un intérêt pour Garderobe Midori!

Midori s'arrêta un instant puis se releva difficilement.

- Tu n'as donc aucun intérêt à nous savoir en vie ... A me savoir en vie?

Yohko resta sous le choc des informations. Midori quant à elle se repositionna devant Natsuki.

- Cependant Yohko a raison ... Quel intérêt possède la directrice de Garderobe là-dedans?

Natsuki déglutit difficilement puis porta son regard sur Shizuru.

- Je ... j'ai besoin de remonter le temps pour ... Réparer ma faute envers Shizuru.

Shizuru allait répliquer mais se fit devancer.

- Je crois que je vous dois une explication. J'en ai assez de tout ça.

Natsuki raconta la quasi-totalité de l'histoire aux différents membres présents. A la fin de celle-ci tous les regards se fixèrent sur une personne. Yohko regarda une à une les personnes.

- C'est tout à fait possible.

Natsuki remercia intérieurement Yohko et s'excusa. Elle s'éloigna un peu du lieu de discussion et fixa le ciel. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle mais ne dit rien. Elle connaissait l'identité de la personne.

- Tu as donc fait tout cela pour elle?

Natsuki se retourna et secoua la tête.

- C'est pour toi que je le fais Shizuru. J'ai cru comprendre que tu es elle ... sans être elle. Tu lui ressemble tellement tant en apparence qu'en manière d'être.

- ... Comme tu ressemble à Natsuki Kruger.

Natsuki hocha la tête.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir pris sa place.

Shizuru secoua la tête.

- Tu n'as donc pas compris? Si tu es ici c'est que Natsuki est sûrement ...

Natsuki fronça les sourcils.

- Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi l'autre folle a attendu plus d'un an avant de me venir me voir. Kruger est donc morte ici.

Voyant le regard triste de Shizuru, Natsuki s'empressa de rajouter.

- Je ... Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Ce qui nous amène à la véritable raison de ta présence.

Natsuki se retourna, imitée par Shizuru.

- Toi!

Une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts se rapprocha des deux jeunes femmes. Celle-ci s'inclina devant Shizuru.

- Shizuru-san ... Heureuse de vous revoir ... En vie.

Natsuki fixa Shizuru en quête de réponse. Shizuru fronça les sourcils.

- Gallagher-san?

La jeune femme secoua la tête et sortit de la pénombre.

- Perdue. Je vais vous donner un indice. J'ai été la première à porter sa GEM et ai servi Garderobe au côté de votre mère en tant que pilier. Je suis?

- Elliot Chandler.

Elliot sourit à pleines dents.

- Votre mère vous à bien renseigner à mon sujet ou est-ce votre culture? Vous avez sa beauté en tout cas Shizuru-san.

Natsuki pointa du doigt Elliot.

- C'est aussi une Otome alors y'a pas de dangers si?

Elliot secoua la tête face à l'ignorance de la directrice.

- Je pensais que vu la durée de ton séjour, tu aurais assimilé un minimum d'information. Il n'y a pas que pour l'amour que ton esprit est dense.

- Hey! Tu peux me foutre la paix avec ça. Et tu vas nous expliquer toute cette merde ou quoi!

- Il semblerait que le voyage corporel ne t'as pas appris la courtoisie.

- Vas te faire ...

- Langage Natsuki!

Natsuki grogna légèrement mais se tut face à l'intonation de Shizuru. Elliot reprit avec un léger sourire.

- Maintenant que tu as toutes les clés en main. Il ne te reste plus qu'à faire une seule chose.

- Qui est?

- Repartir chez toi.

Natsuki allait ouvrir la bouche mais se fit devancer.

- En remontant un an et quarante-deux jours avant que je ne t'amène ici. Ce qui nous amène à ?

- Le jour de la mort de Shizuru.

- Exact!

Shizuru reprit également la parole.

- Quand est-il de Natsuki Kruger?

Elliot porta un léger sourire puis s'adressa de nouveau à Natsuki.

- Il est de ta responsabilité de ne pas la laisser mourir. Ou plutôt emmurée dans une colonne de pierre.

- Mais ...

- L'heure de Gakuencho n'était pas venue. La seule responsable est Shizuru Fujino.

Natsuki se souvint d'un détail en particulier.

- Le pilier ... Il s'est dressé parce que ...

- En mourant Shizuru a condamné sa précieuse personne ... En l'occurrence toi.

- Mais pourquoi plus d'un an plus tard?

Elliot haussa les espaces, lasse de la conversation.

- Le décalage entre les dimensions je suppose. Je n'ai pas réponse à tout.

- Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui est morte?

- L'être cher est condamné à l'endroit même où se trouve l'Etoile des Himes. Je pensais que tu le savais en tant que Hime.

Shizuru reprit la parole.

- Donc si je vis ... enfin Fujino-san vit, Natsuki vivra aussi.

Elliot hocha la tête. Natsuki essaya de comprendre le plus essentiel pour elle.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela?

Elliot garda un instant le silence puis déclara fermement.

- Malgré que j'ai quitté mes fonctions de Piliers, je n'en reste pas moins une. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser la place au hasard. Qui sait ce qui se passera quand la nouvelle se répandra. Garderobe tombera et la guerre ... Nous ne pouvons pas refaire face aux événements passés. Trop des nôtres ont péris.

Natsuki regarda, en quête de réponse Shizuru qui secoua la tête. Natsuki décida de ne pas relancer le sujet.

- Que faut-il faire pour réparer ma faute?

- Rejoindre Fuuka.

- Et je fais comment?

Elliot sourit sournoisement puis pointa une direction avec sa tête.

- J'ai une partie de la solution et elle possède l'autre.

Natsuki et Shizuru se retournèrent et visualisèrent Yohko. Après quelques instants, elles remarquèrent l'absence de Midori. Natsuki se dirigea à la hâte vers Yohko.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi. J'en ai plus que marre de toute cette merde.

Elliott rigola légèrement à l'entrain de Natsuki.

- Elle est la copie même de votre Gakuencho ... En plus vulgaire.

- Comment as-tu réussi à la ramener ici?

- Mes différents voyages m'ont permis de rencontrer des Jumpers.

- Des quoi?

- Des transporteurs si tu préfères. Des personnes capables de traverser les espaces entre les dimensions.

- Mais c'est impossible. Ils ont été tous exterminés par Artaï.

- J'en ai rencontré un qui m'a permis de traverser les dimensions. Il a réussi à rester discret.

- Comment as-tu su pour Natsuki?

- J'étais avec elle à Artaï. Elle s'est désintégrée devant mes yeux en plusieurs petites lumières vertes. Autant dire que j'ai paniqué. J'ai donc fait des recherches et ai appris l'existence de la destinée des Himes. Après plusieurs jours à réfléchir sur comment retrouver Gakuencho, j'ai choisi cette option. Et voilà le travail.

- Pourquoi ne pas refaire appel à ton ami?

Elliot soupira tristement.

- Il ... Le transfert corporel demande beaucoup d'énergie. Il n'a pas survécu au dernier voyage.

- Ceci est fort dommage.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Shizuru secoua la tête en signe de désaccord.

- Tu te sers de sa souffrance pour arriver à ton but ... C'est cruel.

Elliot répondit amèrement.

- Dis-moi que tu ne désires pas retrouver Gakuencho.

Shizuru resta silencieuse. Elliot reprit plus sérieusement.

- Ce sera bénéfique pour les deux dimensions.

- Comment ça?

- J'ai suivi Natsuki pendant plusieurs jours avant de la ramener ici. Crois-moi quand je te dis que ma décision ne va pas uniquement ramener à la vie Shizuru Fujino. Natsuki Kuga est morte elle aussi.

Shizuru fixa la jeune femme ayant une discussion animée avec Yohko.

- Garderobe a de la chance d'avoir une personne comme toi aussi dévouée.

Elliot secoua la tête et décida de rejoindre les deux jeunes femmes.

- Je ne fais que mon devoir de pilier. Votre mère m'a souvent reproché de faire passer mon intérêt avant celui de Garderobe. Je ne fais que racheter mes erreurs du passé. Ma GEM m'a octroyée une jeunesse éternelle ... Autant s'en servir à préserver l'ordre de ce monde.

Shizuru resta un instant seule et fixa le ciel. Elle murmura doucement.

- Où que tu sois Natsuki ... Soit sûr que je t'attendrais.

* * *

><p>De retour à Garderobe, Les Otomes ainsi que Midori et Yohko essayèrent de trouver un moyen de réaliser la volonté de la directrice. Après plusieurs délibérations, Midori avait accepté de confier le diamant noir à Elliot. Celle-ci lui avait promis qu'après cela, elle pourrait remonter avant la malédiction. Une promesse qui ne verrait jamais le jour étant donné que seule le porteur du diamant noir se souviendrait des événements actuels.<p>

- Je pense pouvoir recréer un portail mais ... Je ne sais pas comment faire pour vous ramener en arrière et surtout dans la bonne dimension.

Natsuki resta silencieuse. Elle avait écouté les détails techniques relatifs à son souhait mais elle ne comprenait rien. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était de rentrer chez elle.

- Je regrette Yohko mais je ne suis d'aucune utilité. Prévenez-moi juste quand le portail sera opérationnel.

Natsuki se dirigea dans sa chambre et après plusieurs minutes entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Sans une parole, une jeune femme la rejoint.

- C'est troublant.

Natsuki fronça les sourcils face à la parole de l'autre femme qui reprit doucement.

- Cette situation.

Natsuki hocha la tête.

- Comment est mon moi ici?

Shizuru laissa apparaître une esquisse de sourire.

- Natsuki est quelqu'un de profondément bon et gentil. Malgré son attitude froide et réservée, elle est la personne la plus concernée que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Qu'en est-il de mon moi?

Natsuki déglutit difficilement.

- Shizuru est quelqu'un d'unique en son genre. On pourrait la croire calme, réservée et irréprochable mais c'est tout l'inverse quand on la connaît. Elle est quelqu'un de taquin, de jaloux et qui s'énerve rapidement lorsqu'elle n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut. Mais c'est ce qui me plaît chez elle. Je suis la seule à avoir eu la chance de voir ses facettes. Loin de ses faux semblants, loin de ce masque.

Shizuru prit délicatement la main de Natsuki.

- Le masque est là pour pouvoir avancer, pour pouvoir faire face à tout sans se briser totalement.

Natsuki resserra son emprise sur la main de l'autre jeune femme.

- Mais c'est à cause de ce masque que j'ai été aveugle durant toutes ses années. Et je pense qu'il en est de même pour Kruger.

Shizuru sourit légèrement et fixa un point imaginaire.

- Je n'ai jamais eu la force dont à fait preuve Fujino-san. Je sais que je n'aurais pas su me relever si j'avais fait face à un refus.

Natsuki baissa la tête tout en murmurant douloureusement.

- Mais elle n'a pas su se relever.

Après plusieurs secondes, Natsuki reprit la parole.

- Depuis combien de temps?

- Plaît-il?

- Tu aimes Kruger?

Shizuru ferma les yeux et murmura doucement.

- Depuis son premier jour ici. Ce qui amène à plus de dix ans.

Shizuru rit légèrement face à l'air choqué de Natsuki.

- Ma Natsuki est encore plus dense que toi Kuga-san.

- Hey!

Shizuru fixa la jeune femme et caressa doucement son visage.

- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais ouverte à ton amie?

Natsuki rougit légèrement mais chercha ses mots.

- Je l'ai toujours vu comme mon amie. Je n'ai pas remarqué l'évolution de ses sentiments. Jusqu'au Carnaval... La vérité c'est que j'ai eu peur. Peur de ce qu'elle était capable pour moi. Tuer ... Et pire ... Mourir.

- Je ferais de même pour Natsuki.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Parce qu'elle est une partie de moi. Perdre Natsuki c'est perdre mon envie de vivre.

Natsuki se figea aux propos de la jeune femme.

- Alors malgré nos actions différentes, nous avons le même ressenti.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuse pendant plusieurs heures et finirent par se quitter pour rejoindre chacune leur lit.

* * *

><p>- Je regrette je n'y crois pas!<p>

Natsuki bouillait littéralement de rage. Que Haruka ne la croyait pas ... C'était de l'ordre de la logique mais que Mai ne la croit pas, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. D'ailleurs elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment cette dernière avait été mise au courant et avait déboulé ici.

- Pourquoi est-elle ici?

Mai claqua ses mains sur le bureau de Natsuki qui sursauta.

- Oui d'ailleurs merci pour me tenir informer! Je réside peut être hors de Garderobe mais je reste une Otome! Heureusement que Miyu-san est venue me donner des nouvelles.

Natsuki maugréa des mots incompréhensibles à l'intention de Miyu. Mai reprit tout en fixant les autres personnes.

- J'ai besoin d'une preuve. Natsuki ...

- Quoi?

- Je parlais de Kruger Natsuki ... Elle ne peut pas être morte et elle là ... Non je regrettes je n'y crois pas. Natsuki, je sais que tu aimes te venger pour mon absence mais la plaisanterie a assez duré.

Natsuki grogna intérieurement. Mai restait Mai après tout. Natsuki fixa un instant Mai qui était sur le point d'exploser.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver Mai. Tu vas encore avoir du mal à respirer après.

- Là la preuve que c'est Natsuki!

- Mais je suis Natsuki! Mais pas Natsuki ... enfin Kruger!

Mai se rapprocha de Natsuki et sourit d'une manière sadique.

- Donne-moi une preuve.

- Une preuve de quoi?

- Que tu n'es pas Natsuki Kruger!

- Mais comment ... Bon Dieu Mai t'es toujours la même chieuse que d'habitude. ça te suffit pas de t'énerver, faut aussi que tu me demandes un truc aussi con. Je ne sais pas comment Reito arrive à te supporter sérieusement!

- Reito-san?

Natsuki fIXa Yohko.

- Quoi? Il n'existe pas ici? Brun assez grand. Un sourire à faire fondre plus d'une nana. Et un sosie de Shizuru en terme d'appréciation du thé. Si une théière est dans le coin, il ne doit pas être loin.

Mai fixa Yohko qui resta choquée par les dires de la jeune femme.

- Elle ne l'a jamais rencontré de son vivant ... Elle ne peut pas l'inventer quand même .. . Surtout pour le thé.

- Reito est mort aussi?

Tous se figèrent sur Natsuki qui se ratatina dans son siège. Midori prit difficilement la parole.

- Pas ... Exactement. Revenons à notre présence ici. Yohko?

La scientifique se remit du choc et reprit.

- J'ai réussi à trouver un moyen d'ouvrir une brèche vers une autre dimension. Selon Elliot-san, les Jumpers utilisent un élément pour les ramener dans leur dimension alors il me faudrait quelque chose provenant de chez toi Natsuki-san.

- Où est Elliot ?

- Nous ne savons pas. Elle m'a signalé qu'elle devait s'assurer de quelque chose.

- On a pas besoin d'elle si?

Yohko haussa les épaules, valant un souffle de la part de Natsuki.

- Je ne reverrais jamais Fuuka et encore moins Shizuru ...

Shizuru sourit mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle aussi était en manque de sa Natsuki. Mais étant l'adulte entre les deux, elle se devait de rester un exemple et de ne pas s'écrouler en pleurant face à la réalité, comme elle le voulait en ce moment précis.

- C'est quand même incroyable cette histoire.

- Pour l'amour de Dieu Mai! Tu ne peux pas...

- Ta couleur préférée?

- Pardon?

- Ta couleur préféré?

- Bleu pourquoi?

- Et ton plat préféré?

- Tes ramens.

- Animal?

- Loup.

- Et tu es autant accro à Shizuru-san que notre Natsuki! C'est incroyable, c'est les mêmes.

Natsuki rougit légèrement à la dernière réplique mais osa demander doucement.

- Tu connais mon ... Affection pour Shizuru?

Mai tapota la tête de la jeune femme.

- Tu es ma meilleure amie alors depuis le début je savais que tu aimais Shizuru-san. Mais ton esprit dense ne l'admettra jamais. La fierté Kruger est un tel mal.

- Arrêtez de dire que je suis dense merde! Y'en a ras le cul sérieux.

Mai secoua la tête.

- Je vous crois maintenant. Ce n'est pas Natsuki Kruger. Saeko Kruger aurait déjà réprimandé sa fille pour une telle réplique.

Natsuki passa une main sur son visage. Elle se leva et plaça ses mains machinalement dans son pantalon. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle sentit une chose douce entrer en contact avec l'une d'entre elles. Elle déboula hors de la pièce et se précipita dans son dortoir. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, elle entendit des pas se rapprochant d'elle. Elle sortit à la hâte de son dortoir et tendit l'objet à Yohko.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est? Un ... Un mouchoir?

Natsuki sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Non ... Mon billet de retour pour Fuuka.

* * *

><p>Toutes étaient réunies dans le laboratoire. Natsuki fixa un instant Yohko.<p>

- Alors quoi? C'est ça ton plan?

Natsuki désigna le sol de sa main portant une bague ornée du diamant noir. En dessous d'elle une sorte de miroir était posé.

- C'est ce qui ressemble de plus à un passage. Je pense que ça devrait marcher. Je vais envoyer un champs élé...

- C'est pas la peine de continuer, je vais rien comprendre.

Yohko souffla face à l'incompréhension de celle, qui d'habitude, la comprenait le mieux dans ses lieux. Elle commença à pianoter sur son ordinateur.

- Yohko, attend!

Natsuki sortit du socle et se dirigea vers Shizuru.

- Je ...

Shizuru porta un léger sourire narquois.

- Pourquoi Natsuki rougit-elle de cette manière?

Natsuki secoua la tête et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Shizuru, surprise par le geste.

- C'est juste au cas où ça ne marcherait pas.

Sur ce, Natsuki se replaça sur son socle et hocha la tête en direction de Yohko.

- Pense à une chose se trouvant à Fuuka.

Natsuki ferma les yeux et sourit légèrement. Elle savait parfaitement à qui elle devait penser.

**Fin du chapitre 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur : **** Voici le dernier chapitre. Merci aux guests ainsi qu'aux auteurs de m'avoir suivie, lue et mise en favori. Je publierai dans le courant de la semaine une autre fiction. Sur ce, bonne lecture. Lasolitaire.**

**Chapitre 13**

En ouvrant les yeux, Natsuki se trouva entourée par quatre murs. En prenant notion de son environnement, elle sourit à pleines dents.

- Je suis dans mon dortoir.

Elle porta machinalement son regard sur l'horloge et déglutit. Sa rencontre avec Shizuru avait déjà eu lieu. Sans prendre le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, elle sprinta jusqu'à sa moto. Elle démarra à vive allure sans prendre le temps de mettre son casque ou d'enfiler sa tenue. Elle arriva devant une battisse et sauta de sa moto. Remontant les escaliers quatre par quatre, elle arriva devant une porte et cogna de toutes ses forces. Faute de réponse, elle décida de rentrer de force. Elle prit un recul de plusieurs mètres et fonça vers la porte. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu était de rencontrer le vide au lieu d'une porte en chêne. Suite à son élan, elle traversa l'appartement et se fit arrêter par la présence d'un canapé. Légèrement étourdie, elle distingua une forme s'avancer vers elle.

- Par Kami vous n'êtes pas blessée ?

Natsuki secoua la tête et fit abstraction de la douleur. Elle se releva difficilement et fixa la femme devant elle. Celle-ci portait un large sourire.

- Puis-je connaître votre nom jeune fille?

Natsuki se contenta de regarder l'ensemble de l'appartement. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine puis vers les autres pièces jusqu'à enfin trouver l'objet de son affection. Natsuki soupira de soulagement dans un premier temps puis claqua la porte violemment, se rendant compte de la situation. Elle essaya de contenir le blush sur son visage mais en vain.

- Qui a-t-il de si urgent pour que vous ne preniez pas le temps de me répondre et que vous vous permettiez de déranger ma fille dans la salle de bain?

Rien qu'à la mention de la salle de bain, Natsuki faillit avoir un saignement de nez. Les images d'une Shizuru nue, choquée, lui posant une question silencieuse lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle se concentra sur l'autre femme et murmura un désolé. Natsuki décida de s'installer sur le canapé, essayant de se débarrasser des images plus ou moins obscènes se développant dans son esprit. Son esprit tilta d'un coup.

- Vous êtes la mère de Shizuru?

La femme s'inclina légèrement et hocha la tête.

- Una Fujino. Puis-je connaître votre prénom?

- Ah ... Natsuki ... Et désolé pour toute à l'heure ... J'ai juste eu peur que ...

Natsuki resserra son emprise sur son jean. Ce détail la frappa en pleine face. Elle ne portait jamais de jean hormis les week-end ... Mais la remise des diplômes a eu lieu un lundi ... Elle fixa machinalement le calendrier numérique. Dimanche ... cela signifie qu'elle était de retour un jour avant la mort de Shizuru.

- Tout va bien Natsuki-han? Vous paraissez pâle.

Natsuki hocha machinalement la tête et entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une ouverture de porte. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers le bruit, sous le regard dérouté de la mère de Shizuru. Shizuru fixa Natsuki avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Natsuki? Que s'est-il passé?

Natsuki allait répondre mais se fit devancer.

- Votre jeune amie a essayé d'entrer de force dans votre appartement au moment même où j'ai ouvert la porte.

Shizuru se mordit intérieurement la joue ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue à Natsuki.

- Je vais bien Shizuru. Rassure-toi. Regarde, tu vois ? Juste une petite bosse.

Natsuki fixa la mère de Shizuru et murmura à Shizuru.

- Je ... Je voudrais qu'on parle avant demain ... J'ai besoin de ... Appelles-moi quand ta mère sera repartie. S'il te plaît.

Shizuru fut surprise par le ton suppliant de Natsuki mais lui offrit un doux sourire pour toute réponse. Natsuki salua la mère de Shizuru et quitta la pièce. Elle voulait repartir chez elle mais ses pieds ne voulaient pas bouger. Elle décida d'attendre sur sa moto le départ de la mère de Shizuru. Après plus de deux heures d'attente, elle vit la forme familière se rapprocher d'elle. Elle allait essayer d'expliquer sa présence mais se fit devancer.

- Prenez soin de ma fille Natsuki-han. C'est quelqu'un de fragile en ce moment.

- Je ...

- Elle nous a parlé du Carnaval et ... De vous. Je vous en prie.

Natsuki descendit de sa moto et hocha la tête. Elle reçut une légère pression sur sa main et vit la femme s'engouffrer dans une limousine. Après le départ de celle-ci, Natsuki entendit son portable vibrer. Elle ne prit pas le temps de décrocher et cogna directement à la porte. Elle vit la surprise sur le visage de Shizuru, tenant encore le téléphone.

- Nat.. Natsuki?

- J'étais dans le coin.

Natsuki s'invita à l'intérieur de l'appartement et s'installa sur le canapé. Elle fut rejointe par Shizuru qui garda une certaine distance. Natsuki ferma un instant les yeux.

- Depuis le Carnaval ... Nous avons changé.

- Nats...

- Laisse-moi finir. Ce stupide Carnaval nous a changé. Que ce soit Mai, Nao, Yukino ou les autres Himes. Mais je crois que tu es la seule qui a réellement changé à mes yeux. Je ne te vois plus de la même façon.

Shizuru se releva brusquement et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Natsuki la rattrapa et la bloqua entre le comptoir et son propre corps. Elle attrapa ses deux mains, la forçant ainsi à l'écouter.

- Natsuki lâches-moi.

- Pas avant que tu m'écoutes.

- Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire.

- Je ne crois pas.

Shizuru réussit à se dégager et trembla légèrement. Le masque avait disparu. La souffrance et la douleur était la seule chose que Natsuki voyait sur son visage.

- Tu vas me dire que tu ne m'as pas pardonnée pour ma folie. Et je sais que tu es dans ton droit car je suis un monstre. J'ai tué toutes ses personnes sans aucun remord ... J'ai abusé de ta confiance ... Je t'ai menti sur mes sentiments ... Je suis un monstre ... Je ne mérites pas d'être en vie.

Natsuki s'avança vers Shizuru et la gifla pour la faire revenir sur Terre.

- Te suicider n'est pas la solution!

Shizuru se figea.

- Je ne vais pas ...

- Je sais que tu vas le faire! Je sais que tu vas me laisser seule. Mais sais-tu quelle vie j'aurais sans toi? Une vie qui ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue car seule ta présence donne un sens à ma vie.

- Natsuki...

- Et tu n'es pas un putain de monstre! Si j'avais été en phase avec moi-même ... Avec mes sentiments à ton égard ... Alors je pense non je sais que j'aurais aussi tué pour te protéger Shizuru.

Natsuki essaya de retenir les larmes lui venant.

- Mon esprit est dense je le sais mais j'ai peur d'être avec toi.

Shizuru essuya les quelques larmes et renifla.

- Je sais que tu as peur de moi.

Natsuki combla le vide entre les deux corps et enlaça doucement Shizuru.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Baka! J'ai peur de m'ouvrir à toi. De te donner tout de moi et qu'au final tu rencontre quelqu'un de mieux et que tu me laisse. Je n'arriverais pas à me relever si toi aussi je te perds.

Natsuki sentit Shizuru trembler et être complètement gelée. Elle la ramena dans le canapé et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Shizuru bloqua sa tête dans le cou de la rebelle. Celle-ci reprit plus douloureusement.

- Je suis désolée Shizuru de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

Shizuru se décala et fixa Natsuki avec ce regard qui rendait encore plus triste Natsuki. Le regard d'un amour non partagé.

- Comprendre quoi?

- Que je suis amoureuse de toi.

Shizuru ne bougea pas, le regard vague. Elle sentit une main chaude lui caresser doucement le visage. Elle distingua un souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. La sensation était plaisante, réconfortante. Elle sentit une main dans ses cheveux et une autre serra le bas de son dos. Elle reconnut des doigts caresser doucement sa peau, remonta vers le ventre puis sa poitrine. Elle frissonna mais rouvrit les yeux suite à une perte de chaleur, à la sensation d'un mouvement ne lui appartenant pas. Natsuki se releva et lui présenta sa main.

* * *

><p>Sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, elle se retrouva là à fixer le plafond de sa chambre. Un léger ronflement était présent. Elle porta son regard sur la forme endormie à côté d'elle. Elle passa machinalement sa main sur le dos nu exposé. Main qui portait une bague avec un diamant noir. Elle n'avait pas tout compris lorsque Natsuki lui avait passé au doigt en murmurant que c'était grâce à cet objet qu'elle pouvait être là avec elle. Shizuru avait d'abord vu en cet objet, un présent de Takeda mais s'était vite dissuadée lorsque Natsuki l'avait délicatement poussé contre le lit et fait l'amour. Elle redessina la ligne centrale et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle rentra en contact avec la couverture. Un léger murmure se fit entendre.<p>

- Shizuru ?

- Hum?

- Tout va bien?

Shizuru entendit un mouvement puis une main caresser doucement son visage. Elle se tourna pour faire face à son homologue et sourit légèrement.

- Oui je vais bien.

Elle sentit des lèvres douces sur les siennes puis une main caressa la peau nu de son ventre.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu. La cérémonie de ton diplôme commence dans moins de 5h.

Shizuru avala difficilement. La réalité avait finalement repris sa place dans son esprit rempli de douleur et de souffrance.

- C'est un cadeau d'adieu c'est ça?

Natsuki resta perplexe face à la question.

- Un cadeau d'adieu? Mais de quoi tu parles?

- Je ne sais pas ... Tu es différente Natsuki.

- J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

- Non ...

- Alors qui y'a t-il? Parles-moi.

- Dois-je m'habituer à la personne câline et sensible que j'ai eu dans mon lit hier soir ou à la personne indépendante et solitaire que j'ai connu depuis plusieurs années?

Natsuki fredonna une réponse puis l'a dit à voix haute.

- Le côté câlin et sensible est uniquement pour toi Shizuru.

Shizuru traça la ligne centrale entre les seins de Natsuki qui émit un léger soupir de satisfaction.

- Natsuki ...

- Hum?

- Je t'aime ... Alors promets-moi que je ne me fais pas des idées. Nous sommes vraiment ...

- Nues dans ton lit oui.

- Non je voulais dire ...

Natsuki caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme et l'embrassa doucement.

- Tu as le droit de te réjouir de la situation Shizuru. Tu as le droit d'être enfin heureuse ... Avec moi.

Natsuki sentit la jeune femme se coller davantage à elle. Elle ferma doucement les yeux.

- Cette sensation est vraiment la meilleure que j'ai jamais ressenti.

Shizuru était sur l'estrade, recevant son diplôme. Pour autant son intention ne se trouvait pas sur l'événement. Malgré que celui-ci aurait dû être le jour le plus important pour elle, ses pensées étaient tournées vers une seule chose : La présence de Natsuki a quelques mètres d'elle. Elle fixa la jeune femme échanger quelques mots avec Nao et Mai puis sourire légèrement tout en hochant la tête. Shizuru entendit un léger raclement de gorge la ramenant à la réalité.

- Je vous remercie Directrice Fumi.

Elle descendit de l'estrade et fut surprise de voir Natsuki se rapprocher d'elle.

- Ah enfin! J'avais pas prévu que tu obtiennes ton diplôme en dernier.

Shizuru fixa le rouleau dans ses mains.

- La présidence du conseil obtient son diplôme en dernier. Ceci constitue la clôture de l'année.

Natsuki hocha simplement la tête et prit délicatement le rouleau dans les mains de Shizuru.

- Ce pour quoi je galère autant se résume à ça ? Le monde est vraiment injuste.

Shizuru sourit légèrement.

- Je suis contente que Natsuki ne redouble pas. Comment as-tu fait changé d'avis Fumi-sama?

Natsuki haussa les épaules.

- Je lui ai expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas me reprocher mon absentéisme vu ... Enfin tu vois quoi. Du coup, elle me laisse une chance.

Natsuki prit délicatement la main de Shizuru, surprise par cette prise d'initiative.

- Viens, les autres nous attendent.

Shizuru marqua un temps de réponse.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Shizuru ...

- Je ...

- Très bien. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux mais ...

Natsuki tira sur le bras de Shizuru et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

- Je viens avec toi.

Un peu plus loin, une jeune femme sourit légèrement. Elle reprit sa marche et murmura avant de rejoindre une autre personne.

- Il faut croire qu'elle a enfin compris.

- Elliot-san?

Celle-ci secoua la tête tout en plaçant dans sa poche une petite boîte.

- Le porteur du diamant noir est le seul à se souvenir des événements. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à conserver le deuxième diamant.

- De quoi parlez-vous Elliot-san?

- Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer chez nous. J'en ai fini avec eux. Akio ne m'a jamais dit que tu possédais son don.

- J'aimerais le revoir avant qu'il ne nous quitte.

- Eh bien allons-y.

* * *

><p>Quelques jour plus tard, Elliot remonta un couloir et ouvrit délicatement une porte. Elle s'inclina légèrement lorsqu'elle visualisa une forme derrière un bureau.<p>

- Gakuencho?

La jeune femme releva son regard montrant toute son intention.

- Il est temps pour moi de repartir dans mon pays. J'ai été heureuse de votre hospitalité.

- C'est à moi de vous remercier pour votre aide à Artaï. N'hésitez pas à venir donner des conseils avisés à nos étudiantes lors de votre prochain passage.

- Et n'hésitez pas à être plus honnête envers vous même et Viola-san, Gakuencho.

Elliot s'inclina plus profondément sous le regard surpris de la directrice. En sortant de la pièce, Elliot sourit à la personne qu'elle rencontra.

- Prenez soin de Kruger-san, Viola-san.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela.

Elliot hocha la tête puis reprit sa route tout en lançant calmement.

- Kruger ne fera jamais le premier pas Viola. Vous devriez prendre les choses en mains. Connaissant votre mère, elle a dû vous apprendre comment faire.

Shizuru fronça les sourcils mais poursuivit son avancée dans le bureau de la Gakuencho. Celle-ci releva rapidement la tête puis se reconcentra dans sa lecture.

- Natsuki?

- Hum?

- Que voulez dire Chandler-san par "Kruger ne fera jamais le premier pas Viola. Vous devriez prendre les choses en mains"

Natsuki écrasa la plume de son stylo et rougit légèrement.

- Je ne sais pas.

Shizuru se mordit la lèvre mais s'avança vers Natsuki. Elle recula légèrement le fauteuil et s'assied sur les genoux de la Gakuencho.

- Shiz...

- J'aimerais en fait que cette parole ait le sens que je désire Natsuki.

Natsuki souffla légèrement puis prit son courage à deux mains en caressant les cheveux de sa belle.

- Je ... Shizuru ... Mère m'a dit quelque chose lors de mon séjour à Artaï.

- De quoi s'agit-il?

- Elle ... Accepte mon choix.

- Ara Natsuki devrait-être un peu plus claire à ce sujet.

Natsuki rougit légèrement mais passa un doigt sur le visage de l'autre femme.

- A propos de ... De toi.

Shizuru essaya de rester calme.

- Moi?

Natsuki souffla d'agacement.

- Je sais que tu as entendu ma conversation avec mon père quand il est venu ici.

- Ara je ne vois pas de quoi parle Natsuki.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi ...

Natsuki sentit une paire de lèvres sur les siennes et demanda directement plus de contact. A son grand désarroi, Shizuru se recula.

- Pourrais-tu éclairer mon ignorance ?

Natsuki prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je ... Je ne veux pas ...

Shizuru resta choquée par ces dires.

- Tu ne veux pas?

- Non attend je parles pas de ça ... Je ne veux pas quitter Garderobe ... Sans toi. Je veux ... C'est pour toi que je voulais être un pilier Shizuru. Pour rester auprès de toi. Parce que ... Je ... Eh bien ...

- Tu quoi Natsuki?

- Je t'aime Shizuru.

Shizuru se releva et tourna le dos à Natsuki qui bondit de sa chaise.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réaction. Shizuru?

Elle se fit tacler contre le sol et sentit une bouche partir à la découverte de son corps. Entre deux gémissements, elle arriva à articuler difficilement.

- Shizuru ... Je ... M'attendais vraiment à ce genre de réactions mais ... Pas ici ...Miss Maria ...

Elle ne finit jamais cette phrase.

Derrière la porte, une jeune femme explosa de rire.

- Je me suis trompée au final. Je pensais que le couple Kuga/Fujino serait plus en proie à leurs hormones étant donné leur jeune âge mais il semblerait que le couple Kruger/Viola soit encore des adolescentes dans ce domaine. Il est tant pour moi de prendre congé.

Elliot rejoint une jeune fille qui semblait l'attendre. Celle-ci tira sur la manche de l'ancien Pilier.

- Je ... Puis-je venir avec vous?

- Tu devrais retourner avec ta famille.

- Grand-père était ma seule famille.

Elliot fixa la jeune fille dont le regard était baissé vers le sol.

- Après tout c'est un peu grâce à ton grand-père si tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Alors jeune Jumper où vas-tu m'emmener?

- Avez-vous une destination en particulier?

Elliot ferma les yeux et sourit légèrement. Elle retira de sa poche une petite boîte. Elle l'ouvrit et sourit à la vue d'un diamant.

- Nous devrions mettre cela à l'abri. Je crois savoir où ...

- Il vous suffit de le visualiser ... Je me charge du reste.

**Fin du chapitre 13**

**Fin de prête à tout**


End file.
